My Big Fat Weasley Wedding
by icthestrals
Summary: What had happened to me? I used to be Ginny Weasley, star Chaser for my school team. I was popular. I was fun. I even named the DA. I fought in the bloody war! ... It's been ten years since the war, and Ginny has decided it's time to start over. Non-epilogue compliant. Future AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This has been Beta'd by the amazing SometimeSelkie. And also was read by VioletJersey and Nutmeg44. Thank you, ladies, for your input and help.

I have been waiting ages to get this posted because I am need of a new beta. (SometimeSelkie is still amazing, but very busy.) And so I decided to post the first chapter in the hopes that someone will come forward to help me get this thing rolling.

.

* * *

**My Big Fat Weasley Wedding**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

.

Ten Years. That's right. It's been ten whole years since Harry defeated – or, rather, outsmarted - the dark wizard known as Voldemort. Ten long and boring years. And I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, have decided that enough is enough.

It's kind of funny that just a few weeks ago I was really excited to celebrate the tenth anniversary of Victory Day. I was positively giddy with the planning and arranging of the celebrations that would take place at The Burrow. All of my brothers and their wives and families would be staying with us for the first time in many years. They would be arriving the night before the big day and staying through the weekend. The entire Weasley clan would be attending the Ministry celebration being held at Hogwarts. I had even made some new dress robes to wear to the big party. That's right, I made them. And I only mention this because it later becomes a very important factor into why I have had enough. But the point is I would have been hard-pressed to admit that underneath all that happiness was a witch slowly fading into nothingness. To everyone else, I appeared more content than I had in years. I had settled for less, a great deal less, and had even bought into the lie I told myself.

So on the eve of Victory Day, I graciously played co-host with my mother, welcoming the ever-increasing numbers of my large family. It was about the third time someone mentioned how much I was like my mother that I started to feel the first prickling of dissatisfaction. It's not even that I don't admire my mum, I really do. I am in awe of her ability to run The Burrow and play gran to the host of little ones that are constantly dropping in and out. She runs a tight ship, and now that I am first mate of said ship, I can truly appreciate everything she must have sacrificed for us as kids. My dad is a very typical, old-fashioned wizard. Once he exits the Floo, he is done working for the day. It has always been that way, and most of my brothers are the same. Maybe Ron and Hermione have more of an equal partnership, but even he is the king of the castle when they are home. Anyway, after the third reference to my Molly-like behaviour, I couldn't help but cringe each time I heard myself utter her standard phrase, "Pish-posh and doxie socks!" I mean, when on earth did I start saying that?

It only became worse the following evening after we entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts. I actually had felt I looked pretty when I checked my reflection in my mirror at home before we left. My dark purple robes, trimmed with delicate handwork along the hem, were very flattering and revealed the smallest amount of décolletage, and that's a lot for me. I "blossomed" once I stopped playing so much Quidditch, and I've always been rather self-conscious of my chest since then. I had stood at my mirror, admiring my reflection, and imagined some wizard commenting on them. My robes, not my girls. Although I wouldn't mind, really. I realized that I actually wanted some male attention and was feeling rather confident for a change. I even wondered about the last time I had felt attractive and briefly thought of the night Oliver decided to help me lose my virginity – but that's something I will get to later.

The Great Hall was decorated most spectacularly, as was to be expected, and everyone looked beautiful in his or her finest robes. The witches were sparkling in their jewels and the wizards were dashing in their form-fitting dark robes. Several of my brothers had danced with me already, and I had danced quite a few times with Harry. That was nice. I felt like we were on the road to friendship again. I had neglected pretty much all of my friends over the last few years. Upon arrival, I had felt awkward seeing some of them after so much time and retreated back to my family. I sat on the edge of the hall, watching the numerous couples enjoying the festivities. Not one available wizard had approached me the entire evening, and I was starting to feel like a fool for entertaining the idea that I was attractive. Before I could start crying, I ran towards the nearest loo and tripped over a small child, upending her large plate of food onto my stomach. After apologizing repeatedly to the little witch, who actually sneered at me, I continued my escape, barely even able to see through the tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

I stood in front of the mirror of the loo and took in my ruined dress and face. Before I could pull out my wand and try to repair the damage, the door began to open and the sound of giggling witches filled the room. Something in their laughter told me that they were not witches I would want to encounter. I'm not sure why or how I could deduce that their humour was the kind that was found at someone else's expense, but that is what I felt and I went with it. I quickly bolted into the toilet at the far end and hid. It was sitting on the toilet with my feet pulled up and my knees bent, causing the large stain to transfer to new parts of my robes, that I finally saw myself for what I had become. It didn't hurt that the witches primping in front of the mirrors confirmed it.

"I am so getting laid tonight!" said one with a small groan of satisfaction.

I leaned over to try and see through the crack in the door, but it was to no avail. And probably best since I didn't want to be seen either.

"Yes, you most certainly are. It's about time, Daph. It's been what, almost three months?" The witches shuddered audibly.

Three months? Did I forget to mention that Oliver did _not _succeed that night? Right. Still holding that V-Card.

"Merlin, I know," _Daph_ answered. "Are you sure you don't mind, Tori? I know you were supposed to marry him."

Morgana's Minions! They must be the Greengrass sisters. Rumour has it that they share everything. _Everything_. Okay, I just made that up. I'm socially challenged, and I have no idea what the latest gossip is.

"Please! I called off that ridiculous betrothal, as you well know. I can't believe Mother thought that I'd actually want to follow through with it after the war. He is handsome, but he's so weird now."

"True … but three months is too long. It's just for tonight anyway. And maybe he's more exciting behind closed doors."

Astoria giggled out, "Good luck with that." There was a pause that I assumed was filled with more primping. Then she continued, "Oh! Did you see that Weasley girl?"

Wait! What? Why are they talking about me?

"She was dancing _with Potter_ for a long time," Daphne retorted in conspiratorial tone.

"Pathetic," they said in unison.

Pathetic.

I stopped listening after that because all I could hear was that one word.

Pathetic.

I looked down at my handmade robes, covered in slimy food. My Gryffindor bravery clearly had abandoned me. I was actually hiding in a toilet and not even one part of me wanted to hex those two vile sisters. If anything, I would have flushed myself into the Ministry if that were an option. What had happened to me? I used to be Ginny Weasley, star Chaser for my school team. I was popular. I was fun. I even named the DA. I fought in the bloody war!

I was a completely different person that I didn't even know any more. And now I am pathetic.

Eventually, I realized that they had left the loo, and I slowly made my way back to the mirrors. My knees ached as I straightened myself out, adding another reminder that I had wasted ten long years. After half-heartedly cleaning my robes and my face, I decided to make my excuses to my family and return to The Burrow.

I stepped back into the hallway and looked straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, who was leaning against the opposite wall. He didn't react to me at all, which, in some random part of my brain, offended me. I'm not sure what I wanted him to do, but I guess recognition would have been something. In school, he loved to at least point out that I was a Weasley.

He gave me a small smile and then asked, "Excuse me, have you seen Daphne Greengrass? I was told that she was headed this way."

His tone was polite, and I wasn't really surprised. I had not seen very much of him over the years, but he had a Ministry job and Percy had mentioned him from time to time. The only thing I knew for sure about Draco Malfoy was that he was a mystery to me. His parents had all but disappeared from society; they were no longer welcome within the upper echelons as far as I knew. After the war, the Malfoys had been spared Azkaban but not exile. In fact, it was probably only due to his Ministry position that Draco was invited to the gala. I do recall that he had been wild for those first few years after the war, intent on proving that he was the bad boy everyone deemed him to be. Those were my Harry years, and I had not really paid any attention to him when we would see him at various nightspots. I'm not sure what happened, but eventually Draco decided to change his ways and he stopped partying and started working. He was respected within the Ministry, at least from what I had heard, but he had become somewhat of a recluse over the last few years. Hello Pot, I'm Kettle. Or is it the other way? Whatever. And now he was looking to get laid by one Daphne Greengrass, who had conceded that he was weird but would do to relieve her from her three-month dry spell.

He raised his brows at me since I was just staring at him during my inner monologue. I felt my blush spreading from my cheeks and quickly shook my head no before turning away.

Pathetic.

.

After the war, my family pretty much fell apart. Fred's death nearly destroyed my parents. I almost didn't go back to school and finish my seventh year because I was so afraid to leave my mum. But thankfully, my dad insisted that I finish so I did, near the top of my class. Unfortunately, once I returned to The Burrow, my mother completely broke down. I guess she was holding it together until I could be at home. It was one of the worst years of my life. I took over everything at home and gave up my dreams of playing professional Quidditch. I didn't even go to tryouts. It would have been unbearable to actually make a team and then have to turn it down. At the time, I thought that I would simply wait and try out once my family was functioning again. It never happened. My mum was actually leaving the house again by the next year, but everything still made her cry. No one would even dare mention Fred in front of her. George and I once referred to him as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and well, it took a few days to recover from her hexes. I put tryouts off for another year. And then another year. Slowly, my mum and dad started to regain their strength, but by the time the next tryouts rolled around, I was dealing with other reasons to stay home.

Harry and I had rekindled our relationship pretty quickly once the war was over. At first, we kept it kind of light since I was still in school and he had started training to be an Auror. He was the perfect boyfriend. My family adored him, and he loved them too. Once I returned home, he never complained about spending so much time at The Burrow. His presence seemed to comfort my parents, and I was grateful that he was there. We continued in our comfortable little bubble for several years. Looking back now, I wonder if I would have been as content if my parents hadn't needed so much of my attention. My relationship with Harry was everything I dreamed it to be when I was eleven. But that became the problem; I wasn't an eleven-year-old girl. I was a twenty-one-year-old woman who was beginning to need a little more than my boyfriend was willing to give under my parents' roof or down the hall from my brother, his housemate.

Right about the time I was preparing to actually attend tryouts, Ron and Hermione decided to marry. It was an exciting time at home, and it gave my mother something happy to focus on. It seemed that everything was looking up, and I threw myself into training every day to be ready to return to the pitch. But the night before the wedding, Harry changed everything. He didn't intentionally do it, but it happened and I'm still paying for it.

.

* * *

"Oh Merlin, Ginny." Harry was kissing my neck and grinding into my hip. His hands were firmly planted on his favourite place, my bum.

"Harry?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yeah?"

I could feel my cheeks burning. "I don't want to stop tonight."

"What?" He sat back and his eyes were wide.

"I want you, Harry Potter. And before you say I'm not ready, _again_. I am so ready." I smiled seductively at him and started to lift up my t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" He reached forward and took my hands into his, abruptly stopping my sexy reveal. "Ginny, we can't do this tonight."

"Why not? Ron is getting married tomorrow. Married! He and Hermione are going to be having sex every waking minute and in every possible position for the next two weeks on their honeymoon while we are still fooling around like we're in a broom cupboard at school."

"You have to be home in an hour. And thanks for the visual of your brother and Hermione." He dropped my hands and crossed his arms.

"Are you saying it's going to last more than an hour, Mr. Potter?" He usually liked it when I called him that, but it wasn't working.

"First of all, Ron and Hermione have been having sex for ages, and even if they weren't, it has nothing to do with us. And secondly, I want more for you than this."

"I don't think so, Harry. Because I know I want more for me and that's definitely not what's happening. I _need_ you. Don't you need me like that? I feel like I'm going to die sometimes, I want you so much."

He blushed at my confession. "Of course I feel that way. I just … this wedding has made me realize that I want to wait."

"To wait?" I repeated dryly.

"Yeah. To wait until we're married." He gave me his crooked smile, and my heart melted a little.

"Really?"

"I love you, Ginny. And yes, it will last way more than an hour. Well, maybe not the first time, but then I plan on taking all night."

I was still stuck on the word married, but I could appreciate what he was saying and I smiled again. "But what about Quidditch?"

"I'm not proposing right now, Gin. Trust me, it will be much more romantic than this. And I know that when you are playing – which you will be – things may have to slow down for a while, but once you have played for a few years, we can plan our wedding. I definitely won't want to be spending so much time away from my sexy wife." He leaned forward and kissed me again.

My mind was racing. I really wanted to be married, and I really wanted to play Quidditch. I conveniently ignored the part about us not marrying until after my career. (Just the fact that he was content to delay our union for several years should have been my first warning.)

I could feel him starting to get into things again, and he placed my hand in his trousers. "We can still do other things," he whispered into my hair, and his hands resumed their position on my bum.

"What if I put off Quidditch this year?"

"Ginny, don't do that."

"You're more important to me than Quidditch. I love you, Harry." I actually started to cry. (I think it was more due to the sexual frustration. 'Other things' with Harry meant a blowjob for him and dry humping for me, maybe if I was really lucky a _little_ more hands-on action for me.)

"Ginny, I can't think straight when you're touching me." He started moving against my fist, and I decided we could talk about it after the wedding.

* * *

.

The problem with this plan was that we never did talk about it again. And I actually faked an injury to avoid going to tryouts. I'm still not sure what exactly was going through my mind to do something so extremely stupid. Maybe it was the high of attending my brother's wedding and imagining Harry and me in the starring roles. Maybe I was not so secure in my flying abilities after taking so much time off. Maybe I had spent one too many nights alone with only my hand for relief. But I didn't try out again, and I think I knew that I never would at that point.

Meanwhile, and by meanwhile I mean the entire week that was between the wedding and the tryouts, Harry signed up to do more extensive Auror training in the States. Of course, I didn't know this until he showed up at The Burrow to ask about my new Quidditch career. It was the first time we ever really fought. My mother was hysterical over the possibility that I had ruined our relationship and sent me to Grimmauld Place to fix things. So, I fixed him a couple of times and he fixed me once, the lucky version, and we acted like the fight never happened. He left for the States a few weeks later.

.

The next six months were the loneliest of my life at that point. And then I ran into Oliver Wood. I never really knew Oliver before. He had been friends with the twins and had known Charlie, but I had been too young in school for him to even notice me. We hit it off immediately and started to spend more and more time together. He was still playing Quidditch and was one of the most popular Keepers in the league. I never told him of my own Quidditch dreams. It was simply too embarrassing. At first, I couldn't believe that Oliver would have a need to make friends with someone like me, but he made it clear that I was irreplaceable to him. That was beyond sweet. I think it was the first time anyone other than my parents had made me feel so special. I also started to imagine him falling for me. This was not so good because I was still very much in love and in a long-distance relationship with Harry. True, he didn't write as often as I had hoped, but his letters were always filled with so much love and promises of what was to come.

My mother was also starting to give me a hard time about my new friendship. It probably didn't help that I had taken to sleeping in a shirt Oliver had given me that read "I love me some Wood" on the back with a sexy picture of him on the front in his Quidditch gear, gripping a strategically placed broom. And since she had a point, I wrote to Harry and told him everything about Oliver. Surprisingly, he had no problems at all with Oliver and I hanging out together and even encouraged my new friendship. He even Floo'd me to talk to me about it since I was so worried about jeopardizing our relationship. He insisted that he trusted me completely, and he said that he would be returning in three months and looked forward to getting to know Oliver again as well.

Four months later and Oliver and Harry had become fast friends. I started to feel like a third wheel when around the two of them and even started to resent Harry for taking away my one good friend. I finally voiced my concerns to Oliver, and he quickly started making more time for just the two of us.

My life was pretty good for a while. I was happy even. I was waiting for Harry to propose, my mother had returned to normal, Oliver was my best friend, and I worked with George in his shop. Over the next year, George and Angelina were married, and it was the craziest and most fun wedding ceremony I had ever attended. They also had their son Fred only a few months later. Yes, a pre-honeymoon baby. Percy and his wife also added another daughter to their family. I loved taking care of the babies and convinced myself that was the reason I was not supposed to play Quidditch. I would be having my own family in the next couple of years - as soon as Harry proposed and we could get married.

It was the night after my twenty-third birthday that my entire world changed. Oliver had invited Harry and me over for dinner to celebrate. I was a little angry with Harry for not having proposed the night before, and I decided to act out by drinking a ridiculous amount of alcohol. The two wizards thought I was hilarious when I was drunk and soon joined in. We were all fairly pissed by the end of dinner, and things took a turn I never could have imagined.

.

* * *

"Ginny, you have the most fantastic tits I have ever seen." Oliver smiled over his glass before chugging its contents.

I laughed loudly and looked to Harry to see if he would defend my honour. He glanced at me but kept his mouth shut. "Thanks, Ollie. But you've never actually seen them." One more look at my still mute boyfriend, and then I turned back to Ollie. "Would you like to?" I joked.

"Yes," he stated simply and nodded his head. "Harry, why don't you go over there and open Ginny's blouse for us."

I was sitting on the sofa, and Harry was on a nearby chair. The two of them shared a brief look, and Harry shakily stood and started towards me.

"Whoa! Wait a minute. Harry?" I was both completely turned on and freaking out at the same time.

"Just helping out a friend." He laughed as he sat down next to me and draped his arm around my shoulders. I started to relax, thinking that he was leading Oliver on, but then he reached around and started unbuttoning my blouse.

Oliver sat across from us, his eyes hooded as he watched Harry's fingers slowly working on each button. "Our Ginny here thinks she's going to die a virgin. I think we should help her out, Harry. It's her birthday after all."

Harry murmured something into my hair and started kissing my neck as his hand slid into my bra. I was drunk, and I had no idea what to make of my normally shy boyfriend's sudden eagerness.

Oliver spoke low and his voice was pure sex. "Ginny? I want to watch you come for Harry."

"Okay," I sighed as Harry's hands began to explore other parts of my body. I was starting to think that this was really a fantasy and I had passed out. So I decided to just go with it and enjoy it all before my mother woke me up to a terrible hangover.

After a few more minutes, all three of us were in various states of undress. Oliver had moved to the sofa and had begun to kiss me when Harry wasn't. I felt like my skin was on fire and was panting and moaning under Harry's intimate touches. Suddenly, I felt Oliver's strong arms lift me up, and I found myself being carried to the bedroom. Vaguely, I realized that I was snogging in bed with two men and thought to myself that I never knew my imagination was so kinky. Again, I was definitely holding on to the idea that this was a fantasy. Unfortunately, it quickly became more of a nightmare when I realized that when I wasn't being kissed, my two wizards were kissing each other. And then touching each other. And then, well, almost completely forgetting about me altogether. I sat there and watched my boyfriend enjoying himself more with my best friend than he had ever with me. Blinking back my tears, I sat up between them and shoved them away from each other. Things quickly fell apart at that point. I started mumbling about waking up, and Harry started freaking out and ran from the room. Oliver pulled me onto his lap and started rocking me and apologizing to me. No wonder he rarely dated. It wasn't because he was in love with me at all.

* * *

.

Harry actually left Oliver's flat that night without me. I was livid once I realized he had abandoned me, and I considered finishing what Oliver had started. He explained to me that he was bi-sexual, he really did have strong feelings for me, and he would gladly help me out if I wanted to lose my virginity. I think his open admission and sincere offer of sex was what actually sobered me up enough to stop things. I needed to talk to Harry, and I left for Grimmauld Place. After a terribly long night of crying and kissing and screaming and more crying, I ended our relationship. Harry admitted that he had been attracted to several wizards whilst he was in the states but had never acted on it. He also admitted that he and Oliver had shared some "intense" moments without me. He said he hadn't cheated, but it had been close enough that he felt guilty. As I was reeling from that revelation, he mumbled out some awful attempt at a proposal. He still wanted to marry me, but he thought maybe he should not be around Oliver any more. It was the idea that he couldn't handle the temptation of my best friend that made me realize I could never marry him. How could I ever be enough for him? And I sure as hell was not okay with waiting for him to explore these "urges" and then marry him - if he still wanted me. Despite what had happened earlier in the evening, I was not interested in sharing. In fact, the more sober I had become the more disgusted I was with myself. I'm still not sure how far I would have actually let things go. I like to think that I would have stopped things before it was too late. In the end, I walked away from Harry and told him to at least give me some time before he started dating anyone else. He stared at me as if I was crazy, and maybe I was, but I just knew that he would be going back to our friend.

Oliver moved in with Harry one year later. They are still blissfully happy together, and even my mum and dad are adjusting to Harry's new relationship. In fact, they have become heroes in the wizarding world for promoting acceptance of alternative lifestyles. That's all just wonderful, and I have no problems with any witch or wizard's preference, but it doesn't take away from the pain they both caused me. I lost my boyfriend and my best friend on the same horrific night. To be fair, Oliver did come to me several times checking to make sure I was okay with him even seeing Harry, and then dating Harry, and then moving in with Harry. But what was I supposed to say? No, if I can't have him, no one can?

I wish it hadn't affected me so deeply, but it did. I felt like I was no better than the discarded rubbish. I was so lonely and confused, but without either of them to talk to, I shut down. I pretty much gave up on me at that point. I started to think maybe I would start whoring it up, but I couldn't imagine myself really acting it out. Over time, I stopped trying at all. I put on some weight and then took it off several times over the next couple of years. I never went out with anyone or did anything special. I think my Weasley clock hand would have fallen off out of shock if I had ever done anything besides go from home to work and back again. Any insecurities I may have had before grew to the point that I became almost paralysed in my life. I simply existed.

And that is why I am, indeed, pathetic. Harry broke my heart, but I broke everything else. And I have simply disappeared into this life that I hate. I hate living with my parents. I hate working at the joke shop. I hate being alone. I hate being a virgin. And I hate not recognizing the witch in the mirror. Enough is enough, and it's time to reclaim my life.

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review!

This is my first attempt at first-person, and I think this story feels very different than my previous two fics.

This fic does have an OOC Harry. Deal with it. :) I promise I don't hate him, and he will not be a negative force within this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all thank you to SometimeSelkie & WickedForGood13 for both offering their beta help on this chapter. And to Nutmeg44 for pre-reading.

Also, I am completely blown away by the response. Thank you all so so much! What a wonderful way to start. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

And because I forgot to mention it before, this story is very loosely based on the movie with a similar title. We all know which one. :) The Weasleys are extremely traditional and Ginny is kind of a loser at the beginning. But that's pretty much where the similarities end. Oh yeah, there might be a wedding somewhere down the line. :)

.

* * *

**My Big Fat Weasley Wedding**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

.

I was really convinced that I had made up my mind and was ready for change, but just five days later, I have returned to my normal routine. I have not done one thing or spoken one word to anyone about my plans. If anything, I am worse. It's like I have been purposely avoiding thinking about me at all. I volunteered to do all kinds of extra things to help out at home. I offered to baby-sit for all of my nieces and nephews. George asked me to work extra shifts in the shop so he could be home to enjoy his family, and I didn't even once argue with him. After all, I don't have a husband or children that need me.

It's with that depressing thought running on repeat in my head that I carry the large bag of garbage around the side of the shop. Apparently, I'm the only one capable of emptying the trash. As I turn the corner, I catch the bag on the edge of an empty crate, tearing it open and spilling the garbage all over the ground.

_Bugger! I forgot my wand!_

Cursing rapidly under my breath, I drop to my knees and begin picking up the spilled mess. After stuffing several disgusting pieces of garbage back into the bag, I feel someone's presence nearby. Cringing for a moment at how _pathetic_ I must look, I slowly lift my eyes and see none other than Draco Malfoy standing only a few feet away.

I give him a curious look. The dumpster is in the alley between the buildings, and there is no reason for him to be here.

"Need some help?" he asks with a friendly nod at the garbage at my knees.

I blow a stray piece of hair from my forehead, and notice his eyes briefly darken. "Sure. Knock yourself out," I huff as I stand up and blow once more at the annoying strand of hair. I notice him staring at my wayward hair, and I give him a look that says 'what?'.

He smirks, and for some reason, that actually makes me smile. It's the strangest moment of comfort I have found in a long time. Maybe it's because it feels like something that would have happened _before_. Before I lost my soul.

He keeps smirking as he quickly points his wand at the pile of trash and moves it to the dumpster. "I must say that I prefer you in purple."

"What?" I actually do that little jerk backwards with my head. I honestly have no idea what he is talking about. "I think probably anything looks better than this awful orange uniform covered in garbage."

He chuckles. "No, well, yes, it's not really the most appealing look, but I meant the robes you were wearing at the Victory Gala."

And there it is. The mocking I should have expected. I scowl at him and start to walk away. My temper starts to boil over so I whip around to hex him just before I remember that I have no wand. So I just stand there for a moment and stare at him. He looks surprised and maybe a little confused. "Thank you for helping me," I spit at him since I don't know what else to do.

"Are you offended?" His eyes squint as if he is puzzling something.

"Yes! I know how poor I am, Malfoy. And yes, I made the purple dress robes. So what?"

He blinks a few times and then smirks again. This time it does not comfort me at all. I start to grab at my hair in frustration when he completely shocks me by gripping my arms and stilling my movement.

"You might not want to put your hands in your hair, Ginny." My mouth drops open as he gently put my hands in his and then cleans them off with his wand. He also cleans my uniform before stepping back and giving me a genuine smile. "Alright, you can resume."

"What?" Okay, I really need to learn some new words. The smug bastard actually looks amused.

"But at least hear me out," he says with his hands held up in surrender. "I was simply stating that I thought you looked … _nice_ the other night, in the purple robes. It was a compliment, and you should be doubly flattered since you apparently made them." He smirks once more and then adds, "And you're welcome." He quickly turns away and leaves the alley.

I watch him enter the sunlight of the street and notice how his hair seems to glow. But then he disappears as he turns and walks away.

As soon as I make it home that night, I put on the purple dress robes and stand in front of the mirror. I do look good, and I know that this time I am ready to move on.

.

Over the next few weeks, I start giving serious thought to what I want to do with the rest of my life. Obviously, I could spend the next year working my arse off to train and try out for a Quidditch team, but besides being almost twenty-seven, I discover that is not something I want anymore. I was always very good at charms, but I'm not interested in teaching. The more I think about it, the less I know what I want to do. I often pull out my purples robes and stare at them as if they will somehow give me inspiration. And then one day, they do.

I want to open a clothing shop, a high-end clothing shop for children. Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to do this.

I talk a lot to George about starting a business since he has obviously done so very successfully, and he tells me that the most important thing I need to start is money. I have some money since I don't pay rent, but I have not really been saving. I know that Harry and Oliver would gladly give me my start-up cash, but even if it may ease their guilt that has lingered over the years, it would only make me feel worse. The last few years we have tried to re-establish our friendship, but any intimacy we shared abruptly ended that night. I know this bothers Oliver the most. He will still occasionally try to get me to let him back into my life, but the truth is that it just hurts too much. I'm happy for them, maybe not completely, but I think that has more to do with me than with either of them. I just know that if I can do this for me, I will also be able to let go of the last of that hurt. And I don't want to owe them anything. Maybe that's foolish of me, but it is what it is, and I'm determined to do this without them.

My parents are very quiet when I explain to them what I want to do. My mother is more concerned that I'm not going to find a husband if I'm too focused on a career. My father seems to agree with her, but he does offer to support me as long as I stay living at The Burrow. As much as I would love to move out, I simply cannot afford to start my business and get my own place. My parents still don't have a lot of money, although now that all of my brothers are supporting themselves, there is more to go around. I really want their help, but I refuse to let them give me much. After all, my dad will be retiring soon, and they will need their savings for themselves. I will just have to find another benefactor.

So I decide to take a small amount of money from my parents and, with my money, buy a good amount of fabrics, trims, and other notions to get started on making my product. I figure I could maybe start with selling out of Madam Malkin's or The Witch's Boutique before I open my own shop. I also inform all of my family about my plans and request that any birthday gifts to be in the form of cash to help with my new business. They're all very excited, which is surprising since I expected more reactions like my mother's. Ron is the most hesitant. He still pictures me getting married to Harry someday. I honestly think he's the only one left in the wizarding world who cannot acknowledge that Harry and Oliver are the real deal. Or more likely, he wants me married to a man who won't have sex with me. If he had any idea how that relationship started, I think he would probably kill the both of them. No one, and I mean _no one,_ knows what happened between the three of us.

.

I am just leaving Gringott's one day in June, ready to start purchasing my supplies, when I see Draco Malfoy and his parents standing with one of the goblins and a tall wizard that I do not recognize. I notice that even though Draco and his father are tall men, this other wizard towers over them. As I start to get closer to them, I can tell by the tones of their voices that this is not a pleasant conversation, and the goblin and the bank wizard are taking great pleasure in putting the Malfoys in their not-so-new, post-war place. I divert my eyes as I pass them, but not before I see the look of humiliation on Narcissa Malfoy's beautiful face. I slow my pace down slightly and start to really listen. The bank wizard is denying them something. I can't even imagine what they couldn't afford, but I can hear anger creeping into Lucius Malfoy's voice.

"Our family's money has supported this bank for centuries," Lucius angrily spits at the bank wizard. He turns his steely gaze down to the goblin. "_You_ have never bothered us before … when we –"

"Father," Draco cuts in with quiet force. "Before is before. Let's not do this. We can work this out another way."

Lucius glares at his son, but Narcissa clutches his arm more tightly and his face softens as his eyes turn to meet hers. He reaches up and gently strokes a single tear from her cheek. I am surprised to see him so openly display his concern for her.

At this point, my curiosity is peaked so I slip behind a column and pull a pair of Extendable Ears, courtesy of working at WWW, from my pocket. I am just about to use them when I see Draco stalking towards me. He doesn't seem to notice me, but I can see that his face is etched in anger. His parents are directly behind him, and Lucius is protectively holding a still visibly upset Narcissa close to him.

I stand there for a moment after they leave and wonder what was happening. But quickly my thoughts shift to why I keep running into Draco Malfoy. Well, I suppose this time didn't count since I don't think he even knew I was there. Until the gala, I hadn't seen him in years, and now I have seen him a few times in just a couple of months. It's strange to me, mostly because he intrigues me. I frown as I realize that it was more than curiosity that stopped me today. It was him. I want to know more about him. Shaking that thought off, I quickly leave the bank.

.

The next month flies by as I work tirelessly on getting my first supply of clothes ready to sell. My goal is to get a few pieces in some stores before Hogwarts starts. This might be a bit ambitious since it leaves me so little time. I didn't even purchase my start-up fabrics until late June. But I know the stores will be busiest in the weeks before school starts, and I want all of those mums and dads to see my clothes. I decide to start with baby and toddler wear because it's what I enjoy the most, what I have the most experience making, and it will use the least amount of supplies. Madam Malkin herself agrees to help me for a cut of the profits. That's fine by me. I simply need to make a name for myself and then find someone who can invest in my business.

Friday, August 8th is the beginning of my new life. An early birthday present to myself. I set up a small display in the front window of Madam Malkin's and have one small rack with my designer baby wear. I decided to name my line _Pish-Posh & Doxie Sox _for my mum who taught me everything I know about sewing. I also kept my name off of the signs because I want to create a bit of allure in the brand. Madam Malkin was instructed to not reveal my identity as well, but she can say I am a hot new designer going by GM (for Ginevra Molly). Three pieces sell on the first day, and I've never felt so proud in my life. By the end of the next week, most of the pieces are sold and Madam Malkin is excited to expand my space within her store. Feeling a true sense of accomplishment, I choose to indulge myself a little and make plans to celebrate with Luna, who I haven't seen in years.

Luna and I enter a trendy bar around nine the next Friday evening. I have spent a long day in the joke shop and have been up half the night before making new sketches for outerwear. But I'm so happy to be reuniting with one of my oldest friends. Luna has only recently returned from living on the continent. She has been exploring many of those strange stories I heard her tell so many times while still in school. She works for her father's paper and is turning it into quite the reputable journal. We did correspond by owl over the years, but the separation has taken a toll on our friendship, and then my self-induced exile almost ended it.

"I'm so glad you have left your cave, Ginny." She takes a sip of the glowing cocktail in her hand. Her long blond hair is pulled up into an elegant twist, and she's wearing a silvery slip of a dress.

I feel like a troll next to her. I'm wearing my LBD that I bought when out shopping with Oliver one time. He convinced me it was a must-have and that Harry would definitely appreciate it. (My, how that entire conversation has taken on a whole new meaning.) That was obviously before The Night I Became Unplottable. I'm working on new names for it; anything was better than The Night My Entire World Ended And I Went Into A Coma-Like Existence.

"Thanks, Luna. I'm so sorry that I've neglected you. I've been a terrible friend."

"No, Ginny, you've been a terrible you. You can't be there for others when you are barely even there for yourself. Well, that's not quite true. I have a feeling that's all you've done - be there for everyone else. I guess you knew I'd call you on that." She flashes me a wicked grin and then places her hand over mine, her smile turning soft. "I know he hurt you, Ginny. I wish you could have had those dreams of playing Quidditch and marrying Harry. We could be celebrating a World Cup or a pregnancy right now instead."

I drop my eyes and fight the tears that are threatening to spill. "Luna –"

"No, let me finish because then we are never going to talk about this again. I wish those things were true only if they would have made you happy - really happy. But I don't think Harry was ever going to do that for you. You deserve to be cherished and adored and needed. I never thought he needed you the way you needed him, and that always bothered me. I'm sorry I wasn't here to kick your arse back into shape, and I kind of hate your family right now for letting you waste so much of your life. But you're here now, and you are closer than you have ever been to getting what you want."

"Yes, I can agree to that. I am finally on the right path. I can feel it. This is the first time in my life that I am actually doing what's best for me."

"Good witch! Now let's have some fun. We can be all girly and talk about hopes and dreams tomorrow." She downs her drink and nods for me to do the same.

Reluctantly, I quickly drink my pink fizzy drink that she insisted I try. It's very tasty, but it burns my throat as I gulp it. Moments of my last drunken night flash before my eyes, and I start to feel upset again.

"Hey. Don't go there. Tonight is brand new, Ginny. Everything from here on out is all new." She signals the nearest waiter and orders us two more.

I don't know how she can read me so well, but she always has been able to. She is right about me avoiding her. I knew she would see right through my façade and make me face up to my reality. I really love her, and I can't help but smile as I realize how grateful I am to have her back in my life.

One more pink fizzy and two green tube-like things later, we're on the dance floor. It's hot, crowded, and the music is loud. It's wonderful. I'm not sure how long I have been dancing with various witches and wizards, but I throw my head back and catch a glimpse of silvery hair under the flashing lights. I turn around and look to the balcony to see Draco Malfoy. He's staring right at me. I quickly turn away and unknowingly begin a new kind of dance. He is like a cat on the prowl. Every time I pause and look around for him, he is a little bit closer but standing perfectly still as if he hasn't moved at all. And still staring at me. Three of these little exchanges is all it takes before I start to turn to look again and instead feel hands on my hips and hot breath against the back of my neck.

"I've been watching you," he murmurs against my ear.

My brain has completely shut down so answering him is out of the question. I have also stopped dancing, but he starts moving us together. He presses himself against me, and his grip on my hips tightens. This is the closest I have been to a man since The Night Harry Stopped Seeking The Snitch.

Finally, I realize that I have just assumed it's Malfoy, and the idea that I am letting some strange wizard man-handle me freaks me out, almost as much as the idea that it might be Malfoy after all. Finding my voice, I turn my head slightly against his hard chest and ask, "Malfoy, that is you, right?"

He chuckles low, and I can feel its vibrations against my cheek. "Come on." He backs away and grabs my hand to pull me off the floor.

Of course it's him. As soon as he releases me, I turn to look up into his mercury eyes. I don't even hesitate when he takes my hand. Once we are away from the crowd, I start to question his motives. He has been popping up a lot lately. Since the garbage incident, I have seen him outside the shop once and also another time at Gringotts when I was dropping off the shop's deposit. I avoided him each time, but I felt like he had watched me. I crane my head to search out Luna, only to find her completely wrapped up in a tall, dark, and vaguely familiar wizard.

Malfoy pulls me into a private booth, complete with curtains that can be shut if so desired. My eyes go wide, and he laughs again.

"Don't worry. We'll leave them open. I just wanted to actually talk to you." He sits back into the deep chaise and gestures for me to join him.

I carefully sit on the end of the lounge and tuck my feet under me. I smile at him but keep glancing towards the dance floor where I can still see Luna.

"It's Blaise Zabini. He's the one dancing with your friend," he murmurs, answering my unspoken question.

A flirty waitress appears and leans over him, displaying her assets, and he quickly orders a drink. He tilts his head towards me, waiting for my order.

"I'll just have some water." I have clearly had way too much to drink already and don't want to do anything stupid.

She rolls her eyes and trounces away.

He turns his attention back to me. "If she's a problem, maybe we _will _shut the curtains."

"No, she's fine. It's fine. I'm fine. And I want to make sure Luna is," I pause as I realize what an idiot I sound like, "okay," I finished lamely.

"Of course. She is okay, by the way. Blaise is a good man."

"Did you send him over there to …" I quickly stop the word vomit. I can't believe I'm even suggesting that I was worth the effort to have him send his friend to my friend in order get me alone.

"No, I didn't send him." He smirks at me. I know I should be embarrassed, but I am starting to get angry at the realization that Malfoy was probably sent to occupy me.

"I see." As soon as I turn my head away from him, I feel the anger start to turn into self-pity. This is what years of living a half-life has done to me. I am an emotional wreck at the drop of a Sickle.

He clearly realizes I am getting upset because he quickly adds, "I didn't send him because he already mentioned that he thought she was cute when he noticed _me_ watching _you_. … Ginny?"

Okay, that does make me feel better, but I'm being stubborn and don't want to look at him. I also don't want him to see the tear on my cheek nor do I know how I can wipe it away without him knowing I've been crying. I'm such a nutcase, and he's going to regret ever speaking to me. Wait, why do I even care?

"Ginny, look at me. I really wanted to talk to you, and I realize you probably think I've been stalking you since we seem to keep running into each other. And well, literally stalking you on the dance floor probably didn't help that, but I promise that my interest in you is genuine and not at all creepy."

I can't help but smile at his confession. It also is nice to hear him acknowledge our recent encounters.

He moves a little closer to me and continues, "At the risk of sounding completely cheesy …" He takes a deep breath.

I'm afraid he will change his mind so I finally blurt out, "I like cheesy."

He chuckles again, and I find myself really enjoying the sound of his laughter. "Okay then. Here goes. … Since fate seems to want us to be together, maybe we should give fate a break and _plan_ our next meeting."

I start to laugh, and it gives me the cover to wipe my cheek as I turn back towards him. "That was definitely cheesy. Have you just been waiting for the perfect opportunity to say that?"

"No." He leans a little closer to me and smiles. "That was just for you."

My heart begins to flutter. He's so beautiful. I always knew he was handsome. All the girls fantasized about him in school. Even when I was completely wrapped up in Harry, I could recognize how good-looking he was. And the years have been good – no - bloody fantastic to him. Maybe I would have noticed this more during our two run-ins, but I had been extremely embarrassed and had not really looked at him. But now, with his handsome face just inches from mine, I can't help but be completely drawn to him.

"Are you asking me out on a proper date, Malfoy?"

"Draco. Please, call me Draco – unless you're into that whole dominant thing, but we can explore that later – until then, Draco."

So many things in that statement make my head spin. His name, first of all, is kind of hot. Dragon. And then he said please. That was sweet. And then the whole Dom reference. Okay that scares me a little because I am still a card-carrying member of Virgins For Life. That's kind of an ironic name for a virgin group, considering there would be no life without sex, but I'm getting completely off-topic. And then he said we could explore that later. Later, as in more than just our date. Sweet Merlin!

"Okay, Draco." I practically sigh his name, and instead of the smirk I expect, his eyes darken as he leans even closer.

"I love hearing my name on your lips." His voice is low and seems to shoot straight to my … heart. Right.

I am just about to lean into him when Slutty Waitress reappears.

"Here's your drinks. A Smoking Cauldron for you," she simpers and then turns and frowns at me. "And a _bottled water _for you." She places them on the table and then adds, "That will be five Sickles for the water. And it's ten Sickles for the Cauldron, unless you have a tab I can add it to." She smiles sweetly at him.

"Yes, put them _both_ on the tab, under Malfoy." For a second, it's like looking at the sixteen year old Slytherin I hated in school. He somehow manages to look down his nose at her from his seat.

She balks at his name, and I'm not sure what to make of that. Well, other than the Malfoys still being considered the wrong sort. At least, according to everyone in my family.

"I know what kind of wizard you are," she spits at him with venom.

Wow! I guess I was right. And oddly enough, I kind of feel bad for Draco. Was that scene in the bank a normal occurrence for the Malfoys now?

Draco looks at her coolly before sipping his drink. "And everyone here can see what kind of witch you are." He glances at her exposed chest with disdain.

She colours immediately and almost crosses her arms in embarrassment before she realizes that would only make her look worse.

Draco watches her fidget for only a second before turning back to me, effectively dismissing her.

Thankfully, the waitress regains her composure and leaves.

He immediately smiles. "Now where were we? Something about you on my lips?"

I actually giggle. I can't remember the last time I giggled in front of a man. Yes, there were hours and hours of giggling with my nieces and nephews, but that doesn't count. Feeling my blush quickly spread across my face, I start to turn away when he gently touches my chin.

"You never answered my proposal. Shall we set a 'proper date'?"

"Yes. I think that would be nice."

"Nice?" He tilts his head a little and shakes it as if thinking something funny to himself.

I'm not sure what to think at this point. I grab the water and quickly take a long drink, hoping to clear my clouded mind. "So, when?"

"Tomorrow night. Seven. At Jinx in Hogsmeade."

"Okay, seven at Jinx."

We make a little more small talk, mostly me asking about his work. I try to steer the conversation away from me as much as possible. He is slowly nursing his drink, and I have already finished my water. He's very relaxed and flirtatious, and I think maybe he is a bit drunk. I can't help but wonder what exactly about him is weird, since that is his defining adjective according to the Greengrass sisters. Thinking of them only reminds me that he slept with Daphne just a few months ago, and I start to doubt his intentions again. I feel so foolish. I have no idea how to date. He's already made some innuendo and implied we would be having sex at some point. These thoughts are making me nervous and angry with myself for being such a naïve little girl.

Dredging up some long-forgotten part of my personality, I grab his drink and down it. I flash him a wicked smile and practically purr, "We can talk tomorrow night. I came here to dance."

His eyes widen briefly, and then he quickly pulls me to my feet and leads me back onto the dance floor. For the first time in my life, I let myself go wild. I forego my water bottles and go back to the pink fizzies, and dance the night away.

.

My head is pounding.

I can't even bear to open my eyes.

Images of the night before flash through my mind. Smouldering grey eyes. Beautiful lips pressed against my neck. Hands on my hips, my back, my chest. Long fingers slowly working their way up my skirt. And the kissing. Oh my, the kissing. Things start to get blurry after that. Squinting my eyes, I keep trying to remember what else happened. The memories are fading fast as I continue to wake up. Finally, I look around and discover that I am not in my bed or in any room within The Burrow for that matter. I feel the bed move and someone's presence behind me.

Morgana's Minions!

I carefully sneak a quick look over the blanket and catch a glimpse of blond hair peeking out from the covers.

"Holy shite!"

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Now review please! Do you have any fun names Ginny can use for _The Night ..._ ?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again to SometimeSelkie & WickedForGood13 for being the betas on this chapter. And of course to Nutmeg44, for pre-reading and overall cheerleading me through this!

Again, I am so amazed by the support. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I do try and reply to them all. :)

.

* * *

**My Big Fat Weasley Wedding**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

.

"Bloody hell, Ginny! What are you screaming about?"

I moan silently and fall back into the bed, immediately regretting that and clutching my pounding head. I motion to my throat since Luna had immediately found her wand and Silencio'd me once I started screaming.

She glares at me, but lifts the spell.

"I'm sorry," I tell her sheepishly. "I didn't know where I was."

"Well, where did you think you were that warranted screaming like a banshee?"

"Umm…I don't know." I somehow manage to hold her gaze.

She lifts one perfectly arched brow, smug look firmly in place. "Oh, so you _weren't_ thinking that I let you go home with our favourite Slytherin?"

"Oh, well, maybe. And besides, I think you found your own favourite Slytherin."

She shrugs, winces, and then straggles off the bed. "Maybe."

.

After we both take some Hangover Potion and manage to eat some food, I find the nerve to ask her about the previous night's activities. "Luna? What exactly did happen last night?"

"You don't remember? Merlin, I didn't think you drank that much. Well, I guess you are dreadfully out of practice." She gives me an encouraging smile to which I frown. As if I was ever going to drink again! "Nothing happened other than some seriously hot dancing. Blaise wanted me to go home with him, but I don't put out so quickly so I grabbed you and we left. I brought you here because I didn't think your parents would appreciate you returning in your drunken state in the middle of the night."

"That's it? Dancing? I didn't snog him?"

"No! It was completely fifth-year. Why? Did you want to? He's terribly handsome. I can't say I would blame you."

"I guess I did… want to, that is. Oh, I must have dreamed it all." I sigh heavily and put my head in my hands. "How am I going to even face him tonight?"

"Okay, what exactly did you dream? And don't think I didn't hear that part about tonight."

"I don't know what I dreamed, Luna. But it was a lot more than dancing." I groan in embarrassment and maybe a little frustration that it hadn't actually happened. It almost would be nice to have the deed done and over with – even if it was with Malfoy and I couldn't remember it. In fact, I could always laugh about how forgettable it had been. Well, except I kind of think if it were to happen with him, I would definitely remember it. And I would actually want to. "And he asked me out tonight. I'm meeting him at Jinx at seven."

"Oh, Ginny! That's so wonderful. Your first date! That leaves us," she turns around to look at the kitchen clock, "only six and a half hours!"

Luna and I spend a ridiculous amount of time shopping in Muggle London because she informs me that no witch wore actual robes anymore unless it was to a formal wizarding event. I'm not a twit. I know this already, but my Muggle clothing is very limited. And I really did want to look good. Finally, by four we have found my dress, shoes, and purse, and Luna has coached me on how to wear my hair and make-up.

.

When I return home, my mother is in the kitchen with my father, enjoying their afternoon tea.

"Ginny, how was your evening with Luna?"

"It was great, Mum. And uh, I'm going out again tonight." Not technically a lie since I didn't say 'we'.

Dad looks up from his tea. "Ginny, you can't start spending all your evenings out on the town."

"I'm not, Dad. I haven't been out in four years. I think I can go out twice without becoming a scarlet woman."

He smiles at my word choice, but he still isn't sold. "Of course, Ginbug, but you need to be careful. Wouldn't want any wizards to get the wrong impression, now would we?"

"You mean other than being Not The Keeper."

I blush immediately for saying that out loud. That was what Rita Skeeter named me during Harry and Oliver's coming out as a couple, as in 'Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter's long-standing girlfriend, is clearly Not The Keeper he wanted.' She's such a clever witch, that one.

My parents both frown, but my mum can sense my tears will be quick if we keep up that topic. She eyes the bags in my hands. "So, darling, did you do some shopping today?"

"Yes, I bought a dress. Luna insisted that I get some new things to go along with my new life." I'm already starting to feel more confident just thinking about my future.

My father doesn't look so impressed. "Just because you have found something new to do for a living, doesn't mean you need to change who you are, Ginny."

"No, Daddy, I'm just trying to find the _real_ me again. I promise I'm still your good little witch." I know I am laying it on thick, but I can't resist kissing his cheek before running out of the room.

At twenty before seven, I Floo to Luna's flat as planned. This gives us plenty of time to make sure my hair, dress, and makeup are presentable before I Apparate to Hogsmeade.

I really don't want to lie to my parents, but I also don't want to deal with their probable reactions to my having a date with Draco Malfoy. Although his name has not been mentioned in the house for years, he's still considered a Death Eater by many in my family. Only Harry ever really defended him after the war when Ron would rage about the injustice of the Malfoys walking free. I had agreed with Ron at the time, but my anger was specifically towards Lucius Malfoy. (Just one more reason why this date is probably a terrible idea.) But Draco makes me feel like me again, even if it's mostly my temper. And maybe my libido. I think I might be using him to find myself. Even so, I doubt I will see him again after tonight so there's no use stirring up a lot of trouble at home.

I look in the mirror one more time and smile at my reflection. I'm still rather nervous, but I feel like tonight will be a test of some sort that will help me move forward. Maybe like passing some kind of adult O.W.L.S. – Ordinary Wizarding Life Styles. Or maybe even N.E.W.T.S. – New Existence With Total Success. After one more touch-up on my hair and a few excited squeals from Luna, I make the quick turn and feel my body being pulled into the familiar twisting.

.

Draco is seated at a secluded table near the back of the restaurant when I arrive. I pause as the hostess is leading me to him and just take him in for a moment. He looks amazing. I don't think that I'm so shallow that I would date someone just for his looks, but then again, I haven't really taken the opportunity to find out. Before the hostess can turn around and wait for me, I catch up with her and make my way to him.

He stands as soon as he sees me approaching the table. The hostess quickly disappears, and I am left standing there, unsure of what to say. Draco extends his hand for mine and smiles "You look lovely, Ginny."

I blush as I give him my hand and he gently kisses it. He pulls my chair out for me and waits for me to sit. "Thank you, Draco. You look nice, too." I hear him chuckle behind me and watch him take his seat across from me.

He smirks a little, looking amused at something. "Thank you. I'm laughing because that's the second time you've told me something was nice, and each time I realize how generic a word that is to use. How insincere it can seem."

I don't know where he is going with this, but I'm pretty sure he just called me unimaginative and disingenuous. All my insecurities quickly vanish, and my old temper comes roaring back to life. "Excuse me? What game is this you're playing at? Complimenting me one second and insulting me the next. If this is your new grown-up way of tormenting me, I think we are done here."

For a split second, his eyes widen in surprise, but then they soften as he looks at me in amusement. I'm torn between wanting to push him further and wanting to flee. And maybe wanting to kiss him.

"Ginny, I think I may have misspoken. I'm not insulting you. Although, I can see how my words could be taken that way. Again." He grimaces. "You're just reminding me that when I saw you at the Victory Gala, I thought you were stunning. I had watched you dancing with your brothers and was tempted to ask you to dance before you left the hall."

Stunning? What? I looked stunning?

"And when I saw you in the alley, well, you looked not your best. But you kept blowing at your hair, and it was … I told you that I thought you had looked _nice_ at the Gala. I had wanted to say beautiful, but you already were embarrassed and convinced I was mocking you. I didn't want you to think I was teasing you further. I can see now that my word choice may not have been helping my case."

"Your case?" I am having a really hard time staying angry with him. Stunning _and _beautiful?

"Proving that I'm not who I used to be." He smirks and then quickly drops it. "You will stay, won't you?"

"Why not? I've heard the food is excellent." I give him my own smirk. "So… I was stunning?"

He chuckles, and then his eyes take on a mischievous glint. "Are you wearing purple again just for me?"

Bugger. I suppose I could lie and deny it, but Stunning and Beautiful are urging me to see his reaction. "Yes, I thought you might appreciate it."

His eyes darken for a moment as he holds my gaze. "It is very much appreciated."

The food is excellent, but surprisingly, the conversation is even better. He's very witty and charming, even more so after we have started to enjoy the bottle of wine he orders. I wonder if the night before would have happened if the two of us had not been drinking. He has been much more reserved during dinner than he had been at the club when it came to any kind of innuendo or flirting. I don't mind actually because I feel like I'm getting to know the real Draco. Again, I keep the conversation away from my career and personal life outside of my family. And to my great relief, there is not one mention of Harry the entire night. I'm very impressed that he has not brought up the whole break-up, as it is everyone's favourite question to ask me. I notice that, whilst he allows me to avoid talking about certain things, he also keeps rather quiet when discussing his family. I don't press for any more information about his parents, and I think he is relieved when we move on to other topics.

Draco has been working for the Ministry for almost seven years, in the Department of Foreign Affairs. He has spent a few years in France and travelled quite a bit over the last two years, only returning home eight months ago at the request of his mother. That is all he says about her, and I don't ask for more details. He skirts over what he had been doing before joining the Ministry, but I think he is well aware of his famous partying days and my knowledge of them. For some reason, I don't think he is aware of my days of wallowing in self-pity. Not that it's a secret. It wouldn't take a genius to realize that I had virtually disappeared from society. But I also have slowly cut out every friend from my life.

I still can't figure out what it is about him that would make him weird. Of course, every time I think about Daphne Greengrass, I start to feel nauseous. I don't need to go to a psychiatric Healer to understand that it's some strange form of jealousy, but I don't know why I would be feeling this way so soon. And I'm not quite sure why I am jealous of Daphne, for having been with him or for simply having the freedom and nerve to be with whomever she chooses.

After dinner and dessert, we take a stroll through Hogsmeade. He takes my arm almost immediately, and I feel my spine tingling with excitement. I haven't felt this kind of nervous energy since I was dating Harry. And even then, only while we were still in school and maybe right after the war. Finally, I realize that I should be heading back to The Burrow and tell him that I need to go. He looks a little disappointed, but I don't want a lecture from my parents about being out so late. (Seriously. I have to move out.) He walks me to the nearest Apparition point and gently clasps my hand. I think he might kiss it again, but he surprises me by placing my hand on his chest. He stares at me intently for a moment, unsure of what to do, and I think it doesn't seem like him to be like that. Suddenly, he leans in for a short, but sweet, peck on my lips.

My mother thinks I am sick when I come back home because I am still flushed from feeling his lips against mine.

.

After three days with no word from Draco, I have decided it is for the best that I won't be seeing him again. There are simply too many differences between us, namely two blonds and seven redheads. I congratulate myself for surviving my first date post-Harry and continue developing my line of children's clothing. I am still working at Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes, but not nearly as much as before. My goals are to open up my own shop, pay my father back plus interest, and then finally move out.

A couple of weeks later, I decide to check on my sales at Madam Malkin'ssince school has just begun a few days before. I am curious to see how I have done on the final days of pre-Hogwarts activity. When I enter the store, I immediately freeze. Standing by my display are Draco and what appears to be a pregnant Pansy Parkinson. I quickly run behind a large rack of men's robes, pull my Extendible Ears from my pocket, and toss them towards the two Slytherins.

"Draco, just look at this little dress!" Pansy squeals as she holds up one of my favourites from the previous week's additions.

"Yes, it's just as adorable as the last three you shoved in my face," he drawls. He rolls his eyes at her and then sighs as he takes the dress from her hands and drapes it over his arm where several other pieces are laying.

Morgana's Minions! Is that _his_ baby? No wonder he doesn't want to talk about his family!

"Oh shush! You should be more interested in these things," she teases and then swats him playfully on the arm. "And you owe me big time. So just stand there and look pretty and ooh and aah with me."

"Yes, dear," he replies with a smile. He pats her belly and leans down towards it. "Your mummy is going to break a wand when she finds out you're a boy."

"Draco! Don't even say that!"

He laughs loudly and puts his arm around her. "I think the sex has been determined for a long time now, Pans. You need to prepare yourself for the possibility of a little wizard."

I can't watch this anymore. I know I have absolutely no reason to be jealous, but I am. And it's not about Pansy having a baby whilst I have none. It's all about him. Seeing him with her like that makes me want him more than any of his flirting or kissing ever has. Even if most of that kissing was in my dreams. Just great.

I quickly pocket my Ears and try to exit without anyone seeing me, but of course that is never going to happen. I have made it four steps from the front door when I hear my name being called.

"Ginevra! I'm so happy you stopped by. I wanted to talk to you about your Pish-Posh winter line." I can hear Madam Malkin fluttering through the shop towards me.

I cringe and inwardly curse her for ruining my escape and for announcing my business with her. Slowly, I turn back into the shop and can't resist glancing in the direction of my display. Unfortunately, all I can see is Pansy waddling as fast as she can straight towards me, a scary gleam in her eyes.

I am just preparing for her to hex me for having an affair with Draco when she clutches her chest and smiles adoringly at me. "Ginny Weasley? Of all the witches in the world! _You're_ GM? I've been buying all your newborn dresses. They are absolutely precious."

Okay, clearly not going to hex me. "Um, thanks?"

Madam Malkin is beaming as she joins the pregnant witch. "Ginevra, I can hardly keep your clothes in stock. Ms. Parkinson is not the only society witch who has fallen in love with your line."

"She's right. Millie has two little ones, and she brought them both to the Malfoys' party last week dressed in your clothes. All the witches loved them."

Speaking of Draco, where is the little prick? I scan the room and find him standing at the register. He is still holding a small pile of baby clothes and clearly avoiding looking over at us.

Pansy glances back and forth between Draco and me, and she smirks.

Uh oh. Maybe this whole conversation is just a clever use of misdirection. I relax while she flatters my clothes and then - BAM - I'm hexed by a pregnant witch. You can't retaliate in that situation. In fact, it's rather frowned upon. Trust me. I've been around enough of them with all my brothers' wives, and no matter how much you may want to hurt them sometimes you just have to take it.

I laugh nervously. "Well, I'm just going to get back to work. I'll come back later. Thanks!" And then, because I just can't resist being an emotional cutter: "Congrats on the baby!" That in itself is fine, but I say it right to _him_ when he finally finds the nerve to look up at me. I bolt from the shop and run down Diagon Alley like an idiot.

The very next day, I receive an invitation to Pansy's baby shower. _Who are these people?_ I am starting to remember why I have always hated the Slytherins. They are just so manipulative. Groaning in frustration, I start to throw the card away when, unexpectedly, I notice a hand-written note on the back.

* * *

_GM_

_It would be stupid of you to let the little ferret ruin such a good business opportunity. Come to my party, and I promise I can triple your sales._

_PP_

* * *

.

Four days later, I find myself entering the large banquet room where Pansy's baby shower is being held. I still can't believe I am actually going through with it. But I know the new and improved Ginny should do whatever it takes to make her business a success. And Pansy has a point about letting a man dictate my life. Been there, done that. Never again. Although, I have no idea why she would say something like that about the father of her child. I also didn't think anyone outside of the Gryffindors referred to Draco as a ferret.

An hour into the shower, I am starting to wonder if my face will be frozen in the fake smile I have plastered to it. Pansy has graciously introduced me to all of the witches, many of whom I have not met before, others with whom I have never been friendly, including the Greengrass sisters. I'm surprised at how many attended Durmstrang, but then I consider the grandparents of the baby we are celebrating. These are the daughters of pureblood supporters and possibly even some former Death Eaters. Honestly, they are all very friendly, and it's me that keeps them away with light and impersonal conversation. Mostly, they want to know about my designs for the winter and spring seasons. These witches are serious when it comes to fashion, and I am glad Luna loaned me some designer robes. I guess if I'm selling designer clothing, I should probably wear some myself. One more thing to start buying before I can save up money to move out. Damn! This is why I liked my anonymity. I could have stayed plain little Ginny and saved a lot more money. But Ginevra, it seems, needs to blend in with her clientele.

And then, of course, there is Narcissa Malfoy. She smiles politely when I meet her, but she never makes any attempts to speak to me. I can't help but notice that she doesn't seem that close to Pansy, or any of the other witches. She is also rather removed from the festivities, considering it is for her grandchild. Though I'm not really surprised. Unwed mothers in the wizarding world are not usually accepted, and it is even more looked down upon in the socially elite. I'm amazed Pansy has been able to maintain her social standing. Still, I'd bet Narcissa is probably angry with both Draco and Pansy for humiliating her in this way, especially considering her already tarnished reputation.

I am chuckling to myself about the absurdity of this situation when some male voices can be heard from outside the room. All the witches start giggling and tittering about who could be crashing the party. It is all I can do to not roll my eyes and make gagging noises. I look over at Pansy, and she seems irritated. This is a surprise. Doesn't the Mummy-To-Be want the Daddy-To-Be to do little romantic things like this? Luckily, I'm near an exit, and when all the witches start heading towards the double doors by the hall, I start to creep towards the other door.

Unfortunately, before I can get out, the double doors open, and I turn back to see Draco's tall head sticking out over the group of witches. Pansy angrily calls his name from the front of the crowd, and I can hear him laughing. He isn't alone, but I can't see the other wizard. All the witches are gushing and fawning over them. I allow myself one thoroughly exaggerated eye-roll and turn away to leave.

Just as I'm heading out the door, I hear Pansy squeal in delight.

"Marry me, Pansy!"

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I am still taking name suggestions for _The Night ... _

Sorry to leave you with another cliffie. :) Promise not every chapter will be that way.

Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to SometimeSelkie & WickedForGood13, my betas on this chappie. And to Nutmeg44, for being the such a supportive pre-reader!

Still so blown away by the response. Thank you all so much! It means more than you may know to get those reviews! Thank you!

.

* * *

**My Big Fat Weasley Wedding**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

.

Wait a minute! I know that voice. I haven't heard it in a long time, but I would know that voice anywhere. Neville Longbottom!

I quickly forget that I'm trying to avoid Draco as I run back into the room and through the throng of ecstatic witches. And there he is, my former housemate and friend, on bended knee, placing a large diamond ring on the finger of a very happy-looking Pansy.

How have I not known about this? Oh, that's right. Social pariah who has cut off all communication with her friends.

I feel my mouth drop open and my eyes grow round. Pansy begins kissing Neville happily and gushing about her new ring. She catches my eye and flashes me a brilliant smile that I force myself to return. As soon as she turns away, I look up and meet Draco's piercing grey eyes. He starts to smile as he nods towards the happy couple.

Does this mean that Pansy's _not_ having Draco's baby?

No sooner has my heart started to race with the realization that Draco isn't with Pansy, I remember that he isn't with me either. I haven't heard from him since our date, and he obviously didn't feel the need to speak with me in Madam Malkin's earlier this week. In fact, he has to know that I thought the baby was his. Right? My disappointment is quickly turning to anger, but I'm not sure to whom it is directed more, Draco or myself. I huff loudly and turn away from the romantic scene before me. I notice Narcissa Malfoy standing off to the side, and she gives me a funny little smile. For a moment, I think she can tell that I have been thinking about her son. I shrug off that train of thought and head straight towards the door I was exiting.

.

I sigh with relief once the door is closed behind me and lean my head against it.

"Leaving so soon, Ginevra?"

Why? Seriously! Why me? And how did he get back here so quickly? Did he Apparate into this hallway? I mean, come on! It's been weeks. Weeks! What the Chang?

Let me explain the Chang. We all know that Cho Chang is an easy little tart; hence, Chang equals Fuck. And being a lady, I prefer to not use such foul language. This could also be because I ran into her once during my short-lived and unsuccessful I'm Going to Shag Harry Out Of My Memory phase. She not so subtly may have mentioned that he never doubted his preferences when he was with her. Really? I mean they barely dated in school. In school! Anyway, from that moment on I reserved 'What the Chang' for when I was really upset.

"Ginny, I know that I haven't contacted you since our date." He at least has the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"Are you responsible for this invite?" Wow, good question! I'm not even sure where that came from. I was planning on continuing with this whole avoiding me topic.

"What?"

Clearly this isn't what he expected either. Good. "To this party?" I ask him as if he were an imbecile and gesture behind me with a fling of my arm.

He straightens up and narrows his eyes the smallest amount. "No, I had nothing to do with you being invited. I didn't even know you would be here," he replies icily.

Well, that hurts. "So you were still planning on avoiding me then? What's stopping you now? Am I breaking some high society rule of conduct by leaving early? I'm pretty sure Pansy won't mind."

He takes a breath as if he is going to reply then stops short. He starts again and then groans in frustration. "No, you are free to do as you please. I just wanted to apologize for … Look, I think that maybe I made a mistake."

"A mistake?"

Merlin help me, I actually am hoping that he means a mistake by not contacting me. Why am I so attracted to him?

I cross my arms to give some appearance of strength. He looks amused.

"I really like spending time with you, Ginny, but I'd like to just be your friend."

I don't even have words for this. It's like I'm part of some sick experiment where men make me feel attractive and then take it back. If Zabini is his boyfriend, I think I might just Obliviate myself.

And before I can help it, I start crying. And not just pretty little tears escaping my eyes and gliding down my cheeks. No. Big fat heaving sobs. My face is probably bright red, and I can feel my nose dripping. But I don't care. I don't even run away. I just stand there and continue to make a fool of myself.

Draco groans again and slams his hand against the wall. "Fuck! Fuck, fuckity fuck!"

He actually scares me a little, and I stop my pity party just long enough to peer at him. He is pulling at his hair and glaring at the ceiling. He finally notices that I have quieted and levels his eyes at me. He looks really guilty and that makes me feel a little bit better.

"Ginny, I'm not in a place to date right now."

"Then why did you take me out? Why did you keep running into me, pursuing me? Why did you make me feel like you were interested?"

"Because I do like you. And you are very attractive. And … much _sweeter_ than I remember. But I can't do this. I wouldn't have even asked you out if I hadn't been drinking so much that night. Blaise had dragged me out of the house. I hadn't been to a club in years. And I thought our date would be … Honestly, I thought maybe we would just have a little fun and be done with it. But you're not that kind of witch – I'm sorry I assumed as much. But I did enjoy our time together, and I think maybe we would be better as friends. Even so, it doesn't matter because I'm not available to date you."

"What the Chang!"

He is obviously not familiar with this phrase and just stares at me in confusion.

"You do like me but if it weren't for your inebriated state, you wouldn't have made the MISTAKE of asking me out? Oh, and are you not available to date period, or just not date _me_?"

"Ginny," he replies gently, "I'm not available to date you." He appears sorry, but it doesn't make it hurt any less.

"Oh, I get it. I'm a Weasley. You must have felt horrible when you woke up and realized you had asked me out. I'm sure Mummy and Daddy would take your Gringotts key if they found out."

"I'm not trying to be mean, but you wouldn't possibly understand why I have to be careful with whom I am dating. And although you are very pretty and funny and sweet, I cannot start seeing you romantically."

"You _are_ weird!" I start laughing hysterically. What is his point? I kind of hate him right now for telling me how great I am whilst letting me down.

"_I'm_ weird?" He rolls his eyes at me. "Ginny, I'm trying to be honest with you."

"Great! Good for you. And now I'm being honest with you. You are definitely weird. Astoria and Daphne were right. I kept wondering why they would say something like that about you. You seemed so polished and self-assured and … _nice._" Ha! Take that. That's right, I said his favourite word again. "How silly of me to not have recognized that you were just honouring your drunken mistake. Oh, except that you had told me you were interested in me since the Gala. Were you drunk then, too? Merlin, Draco, I'm going to end up married to you if you keep drinking around me."

"What the hell are you talking about? When did those Greengrass bitches tell you I'm weird?" He glares through the door behind me as if he can hurt them with his thoughts.

"Out of all that, that's what you are most curious about?" I'm feeling so much better once I have found some anger again. "You know what? I think _I_ made the mistake. I actually thought maybe there was something between us. Thanks so much for clearing that up. And as for your generous offer of friendship? No, thank you. You see, I'm a successful businesswoman, and I don't have time for this nonsense."

I am actually halfway down the hall and feeling stronger than I have felt in a long time when he catches up with me.

"Ginny, wait. This didn't go at all how I wanted it to. I don't let a lot of people into my life, not that many want to be, but I think we could be really good friends."

That is the last thing I expected him to say. I stop abruptly and look up at him. "Are you seriously trying to get me to be your friend?"

He clenches his jaw and sighs. "Yes, Merlin help me, but yes. Please be my friend, Ginny Weasley." He gives me a little smirk.

Why am I doing this? I have no explanation, but before I can stop myself, I reply, "On one condition – no, two." I lift my brows at him and he nods. "First, even if you are still in the closet, I need to know right now if you are gay."

He actually sputters. "No! I'm not gay."

"Okay, if I find out you're lying, this friendship will be immediately over." Again, I stare him down, and he just shakes his head in bewilderment.

Has he not read a paper in the last four years? Surely he knows about Harry.

"And two, you must admit that you are a poncy git for treating me like this and that you are indeed very weird."

He smiles and laughs quietly to himself before he recites, "I am a git –"

"Poncy git!"

"I am a poncy git and am very weird … indeed."

"All right, _friend_. I need something to eat. These witches act like eating one cracker will destroy their diet."

"Thank you, Ginny. I have a great place in mind."

.

I am really surprised when Draco takes us to a small Muggle restaurant on the outskirts of Nottingham. He says it's one of his favourites. I ask him about how he ever found the place, and he mumbles something about a witch he had dated. This is definitely not a topic I want to pursue so I let it drop.

"So who are these other suckers that have agreed to be your friend?"

"Pansy and Blaise are pretty much it."

"Blaise? He's not your secret boyfriend is he?"

"What? Do you actually want me to be gay? I thought we covered this."

"I know you're rather clever, Draco, but if this is some strange form of reverse psychology to get me to spill my guts, it's not going to work."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please! Come on! You are the only person I have met in the last four years who hasn't asked me about what happened."

"What happened," he echoes, too innocently.

I roll my eyes so far back I probably could fall over. "Between me and Boy Wonder?"

"All right. I am well aware that Potter enjoys crossing wands these days, but I have not made it a practice to keep up with him. I honestly don't care what or who he does. And, as you know, I've not even been in the country for most of the last six years."

"So you're not curious at all about my past with him?"

"Other than you following him around school and then becoming national sweethearts, I know nothing about your relationship. Do I need to know?"

"No! I just …" I eye him curiously. I don't believe for one minute that he hasn't at least a clue about what happened after The Night Harry Joined The Duelling Club. So I act really sad, which is not too hard to achieve when thinking about this subject, and I practically whisper, "Oliver Wood was _my_ friend. I introduced them."

He totally buys it, and with an understanding nod, he says, "Pansy may have mentioned something about it."

"See! I knew it! I'm not telling you."

"Ginevra. I'm not asking."

"Fine."

"Fine."

We both share a smirk, and then he begins to eat his food. I start eating my sandwich and smile sweetly at him each time he looks up. I can tell that he is frustrated with me, but also a little amused that I have played him.

He starts to take a drink, when I ask, "So Pansy … Is that your baby?"

He almost chokes on his drink, and loudly clears his throat before responding. "Absolutely not. Did you not see what was happening before you, and rather rudely I might add, left the shower early?"

I just glare at his taunting. "Neville? That's his baby?"

"Well, I wasn't there, but yes, it's his child. Aren't you friends with him?"

"I used to be," I mumble to myself. "I had no idea they were even dating."

"They're not."

My eyes widen.

"They were shagging, obviously. It was not planned."

"The shagging or the baby?" I quip.

"Both." He smirks. "They met at some parties a few times and kept waking up together the next day. It was all very hush-hush for a long time. Then Pansy found out she was pregnant and completely cut him off."

"Poor Neville."

"Poor Pansy! Her family has practically disowned her for being an unwed mother. Didn't you notice that her mother wasn't even at the shower?"

I shake my head no. I honestly thought that maybe her mother was in prison or perhaps even dead from the war. No one was mentioning her, and I didn't want to ask.

He continues, "And Longbottom? That's not necessarily a better option."

"Oh shut it! I thought you wanted me to believe you've changed?"

"Okay, he's not so bad. But the Parkinsons are not as enlightened as me."

"Whatever. But he proposed today. Surely there must be more to it?"

"That's what I've been telling Pansy for months. As soon as Neville found out about the baby, he started sending her letters, surprising her with flowers and gifts, even convinced her to have lunch with him a few times."

"Do you think he really loves her?"

"I'm pretty sure they love each other. It's disgusting really. And now with the baby and the marriage, I probably won't have Pansy's friendship to count on."

"Aww, poor Draco. Good thing I'm such a softy and have agreed to tolerate you for a little while longer."

"Yes, well, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist after you knew how pathetic I was."

Pathetic? For the briefest moment I wonder if this is some trick of his, but then I remember that no one knows that had been my special word I used to motivate myself. And then I realize that I haven't thought about myself in those terms for several weeks.

I give him a genuine smile, feeling pretty good about myself. "Well, if there's one thing I cannot stand, it's being pathetic."

.

Over the next couple of weeks, Draco and I begin meeting more and more regularly. We meet for lunch twice the first week on the days I work at the joke shop. Then we sneak off for an afternoon in Muggle London on the weekend, which is easily achieved since my parents are preoccupied with the arrival of Bill and Fleur's baby boy, Louis. By the second week, we are meeting for lunch daily and even dinner one night. I am exhausted with all the sneaking around, but it is well worth it. I have warned him that his presence in my life will remain a secret until I can afford to move out and avoid the lectures and threats that are sure to follow such a revelation. He agrees most assuredly that his parents would be no more thrilled that he is associating with me. I can't really take offence to that since I don't want to be around them either. Not at all. Draco opens up a bit more about his mother, but he wisely chooses not to acknowledge that he does, in fact, have a father. It probably helped when, with a slightly dramatic moment on my part, I feigned some tears and gasping breaths whilst mumbling about the Chamber.

Yes, the Chamber of Secrets was a horrific moment in my life and my entire experience with Tommy should have probably scarred me forever. However, whilst my mum and dad were coping with Fred's loss, I decided I probably should deal with my problems as well. Of course, it didn't hurt that Harry had encouraged it. I guess I do owe him for that, though looking back at the choices I have made since The Night Oliver Would, maybe I just redirected my fears into other areas of my life. Whatever. I haven't had nightmares in years, and I can actually talk about it without any anxiety attacks. As far as I'm concerned, that book is closed. Or rather, stabbed with a Basilisk fang. I'm so funny sometimes.

It is quite exciting, running off to our lunches in Muggle London. For as much as he remains completely platonic, I continue, however, to become more and more attracted and attached to him. And in my mind, I often pretend that I am going to meet my lover. It doesn't hurt that I keep dreaming about him, even without the excuse of alcohol. My fantasies of being with him romantically only increase as our discussions grow more serious and our friendship more intimate. We never talk about Harry, but we do talk a lot about the war. He shares with me how terrified he was when he had been given the Dark Mark. It is difficult to hear him explaining what happened from his side. He even apologizes for his role in hurting my brothers. Together, we agree to move forward and forgive each other for what happened. He points out that I have done nothing to be sorry for, and I threaten him with my Bat-Bogey Hex if he doesn't accept my apology. He laughs and gives me a solemn vow that he will hold me to the highest standards from then on out. I promise to do the same and then foolishly kiss his cheek, causing my own to blush a bright red. I know my feelings for him are growing stronger with each clandestine encounter, and I worry how I will be able to continue to play this little game with him.

I am always surprised at his knowledge of the non-magical community, but he avoids much explanation on that matter. I can glean that he has been in a somewhat serious relationship with a Muggle-born witch that must have ended poorly. I start to tease him about how his parents must have felt with the possibility of being related to Muggles had he chosen to marry her. Not only does that statement cause my stomach to churn, but he becomes very closed off and practically orders me to drop the subject of his romantic life.

Just like I avoid discussing my growing business. He knows what I want most is to open my own store and has offered more than once to fund my venture, but I absolutely refuse to take his money. First of all, how would I ever explain to my family that a Malfoy has given me anything? And secondly, if we are to remain friends, I will not mix business with pleasure. Of course, I wish there was a little more on the pleasure end of things to support that argument.

It is after one of these spats about Draco lending me money that he comes up with the brilliant plan to have Blaise become my benefactor. Of course, I'm still concerned about explaining to my parents the sudden appearance of any former Slytherin in my life. Draco, however, is undeterred and suggests that Luna will be the perfect alibi and enticement for Blaise's involvement.

.

So not even one month into my new friendship with Draco, I find myself back at the club with Luna, waiting for Draco and Blaise to show up.

"Are you still pretending to be friends with him? Or have you admitted to yourself that you really like him?" Luna smiles broadly before downing a double shot.

"I'm not completely hopeless, Luna. I am well aware of my physical attraction to him, but that's where it ends. He's actually a great friend. He's funny and smart and … What?" I glare at her smug little smile.

"Just what do you think constitutes a relationship, Ginny? You like spending time with him, even to the point of standing me up for lunch –"

"I said I was sorry. He just surprised me. I don't know how many times I can apologize."

"Whatever. My point is you like being around him to the exclusion of your other friends and … you'd completely let him deflower you."

"Luna!"

"You would and you know it. And even more, you would give it up to him all the time if he wanted it because you love him."

"You did not just say that. Take it back!"

"What are you, twelve?" she asks with a toss of her long hair.

"What do you want from me? It's bad enough that he is constantly reminding me that I am only his friend. He won't even discuss who he is dating because … well, I'm not sure why he won't talk about that."

"Maybe when he says those things to you, he's really only reminding himself. I saw him with you the last time we were here, Ginny. He definitely was thinking more than friendship that night. And your date was so perfect! There's something else going on."

"Well, shut it, coz they're here."

Draco and Blaise lead us from our little table to the private VIP area of the club where only money or the right people can get you inside. We're situated in a small alcove away from the balcony overlooking the dance floor. They are both in great moods and order a round of drinks for the four of us. Draco immediately sits by my side, and I roll my eyes at Luna's googly ones. I already have a hard enough time keeping things platonic between us; I don't need her encouragement or ideas running through my head.

Draco smiles down at me and casually throws his arm around my shoulders. "So, Ginny, I already talked to Blaise about Pish-Posh, and he thinks it's a great investment."

"Really?" I beam at him and then turn to Blaise. "Are you serious about this? I have been doing well, but I'm not sure if it's enough to open my own store yet."

Luna gapes at me. "Ginny! Madam Malkin is keeping a huge cut of your profits, and if you have your own shop, then you can expand like you originally planned."

"I know. It's just scary. Blaise, if this fails, I won't have the money to pay you back for a long time."

I notice Blaise's eyes gazing above my head to Draco. He looks like he is asking him something, but I don't dare turn around and look at Draco. I keep my eyes steady on Blaise and an apologetic look on my face. I've discovered that Slytherins are fairly crafty in general, but they let more slip when they think you are not paying attention.

Blaise makes the slightest nod with his head. "Ginevra, I promise you that it will be no real risk to me at all to invest in your business. And from the research that I have done," his eyes flicker briefly to Draco, "there really is nothing to worry about. You are becoming quite the hot item right now. And there will always be more babies being born, and from what I hear, children do tend to keep growing. It's a great idea, designer wizard wear for children."

That second flicker confirmed that there is more going on than either wizard wanted me to know. I think about questioning Draco later when we are alone, but I want so much for PPDS to be a success. And for some strange reason, I trust Draco. Whatever it is that they were communicating about would never be something that would hurt me.

Draco squeezes my shoulder. "I told him about some of your ideas concerning Charms and Potions to use on the clothes. We think you should go to the Ministry and patent some of them. You're truly brilliant, Ginny." He smiles at me so brightly. I feel my heart flip-flop and can't suppress a sigh. "We need to make sure that no one can steal anything from you."

"I'm sure George can tell me all about patents and such. Well … I guess we should meet sometime this week and go over everything."

Blaise replies, "I'll send you an owl. Now, Luna, I demand you and that little skirt join me downstairs." And with that, he grabs Luna's hand and leads her down to the dance floor.

I turn quickly and grasp Draco's shirt, pulling him close, and say in my sexiest voice, "I thought they'd never leave."

Okay, so I am totally joking, but for a split second, Draco's eyes darken and he wets his lips. As encouraging as that is, and I will probably re-play that moment again and again when I'm alone, I can already see his mask sliding firmly back into place. Not wanting to hear him reject me _again_, I quickly add, "Draco, do you really think my business ideas are brilliant?" I manage to contain my lust just enough to sound sweet and innocent.

He takes a deep breath, probably wondering what kind of psycho he is spending so much time with. "Of course, Ginevra. I've told you countless times that I would be willing to invest, and I would never waste my money on bad business, no matter how good the friend."

I chuckle as I stand up, but on the inside, I'm groaning at having to leave his body. "Well, as my _friend_, I expect complete honesty." I give him a pointed look to which he turns his head. I bet that has something to do with that silent conversation he was having with Blaise. "I'm going to dance. I want you to come."

"Uh…"

I'm surprised because I've rarely seen Draco at a loss for words. Oh right, probably doesn't want to lead me on. "Draco, it's fine. I don't expect you to actually dance with me. No reason to return to the scene of the crime or anything. I mean … you have been drinking. And we know how the combination of alcohol and my presence causes you to do regrettable things." I flash him a bright smile and turn quickly, exiting the alcove before he can reply.

As soon as I hit the dance floor, I find Luna storming towards me, away from Blaise. She grabs my arm and spins me around, dragging me towards the loo. Once we are safely inside the ladies' room, she breaks into a loud laugh.

"Okay, Luna, I'm a bit confused here. Are you so upset that you are laughing or did I misunderstand what just happened?"

"Oh, Ginny! You should have heard him!"

"Who? Blaise?"

"He actually asked me if I wanted to ditch this place and go 'toss the Quaffle'. And then I asked him if I looked like a 'professional Quidditch player' since we have not even technically been on a date yet. You should have seen his face. He looked like he was choking on his own tongue." She bends over in laughter again.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Ginny! He's just so much fun to toy with, you know?"

"So he wanted to hook up and you set him straight and this is all very funny?"

"Well, yes! I had to act upset. I mean, of course I want to toss the Quaffle. Hell, I'd play an entire match! But he needs to at least take me out first. I'm not that easy."

I have no idea if this is normal witch behaviour since I have never really been part of the dating world. If so, I don't think I can handle this. Shagging after one date seems rather easy to me, but I'm not going to share that with Luna. "So what's the plan?"

"Let's get back out there. I'm sure he'll be eating out my hands in no time."

When we return to the dance floor, Blaise stays near but keeps a respectful distance from Luna and me. Draco, on the other hand, is nowhere to be seen. I can't help but feel sick at the thought that he has found a witch and has left with her.

As much as I hate myself for giving in to my curiosity, I can't stop myself from sidling up to Blaise. As nonchalantly as possible I ask, "So, is Draco still upstairs? I thought he was going to join us."

He eyes me for a moment and smirks.

Bugger! He totally saw right through that.

He chuckles and then leans over so I can hear him better. "No, he left already."

"Oh. He did? This isn't really his thing. I'm sure I will have to hear him complain all about it this week at lunch." I actually buy into the crap I just spewed and am able to calm myself down.

"Yeah, well, I told him you weren't here."

"Okaaay?" I say as if I don't really care but am confused. I'm very proud of myself since I completely played it cool.

"And that you had left with someone."

I step back and smack him on the arm. "Why would you say that?" I spit out angrily.

His eyes are filled with amusement as he leans in again. "You both are so much fun."

What is that supposed to mean?

I storm back over to Luna (we seem to be doing that a lot tonight) and turn her around to face me. "I'm leaving. And by the way, I think you and Blaise are perfect for each other."

She glances over my shoulder at the annoying git and winks at him. "Thanks, Gin. I think so too. Talk soon." And with that, she shimmies on over to him.

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you! You know what to do. No, I don't mean go back to your search for another Draco-Ginny fic. I mean that review thing that we authors are always yammering on about. It's right down there below. See it? You don't even have to log in. I am that desper- I mean, generous. Yeah. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A giant special thanks to Nutmeg44 & WickedForGood13, my betas on this chappie.

This has been my most successul D/G fic so far, and I am so thrilled. Thank you all so much for the reviews and the favorites. Thanks to Midnight-flames and Janelove, who I could not send a PM to thank personally.

Disclaim! Disclaim! HP is not mine! (I keep forgetting this!)

.

* * *

**My Big Fat Weasley Wedding**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

.

Apparently, in mine and Draco's absence, Blaise and Luna planned their first date and then another group outing for the four of us. Luna decided it would be absolutely fabulous for us to go to a Muggle Halloween party. A costume party. I know the Muggles dress up, but I've never been involved in this particular tradition. It's funny how my family has always stood for Muggle-born equality, but we don't really ever associate with any of their Muggle traditions, other than my father's strange obsession with their gadgets. In the end, the Weasleys are a fairly traditional wizarding family.

I meet with Luna several days after the night at the club to hear all about her first date with Blaise. And her first night with Blaise. And her first orgasm with Blaise. As much as I want to tell her to stop talking, I'm kind of in shock with all the information she's divulging.

I have heard my sisters-in-law chatting many times about their sex lives, but I would always have to excuse myself before hearing the graphic details of my brothers' techniques and performances. Um, no thanks. Virgin ears and all. Plus, I really don't want to enter into my first sexual experience with knowledge based on how Hermione gets Ron off. Ick!

Anyway, Luna tells me things I have never heard before and that is both exciting and a little bit scary. I can tell she likes to shock people. I also know the boys of Hogwarts had no idea what they were missing when they disregarded her for being so quirky. When I meet with Blaise the next day to discuss my shop, it will be all I can do to not picture him in the varied positions Luna so eagerly describes. Once she has finished reliving her night with Blaise, Luna decides that I will need to make our costumes for the party. She has it all planned, with her being some kind of fairy and me being a female pirate. I have no idea where she came up with this, but since she is all for buying everything to make the costumes, I agree.

.

Draco and I continue our secret luncheons and weekend excursions. It doesn't really matter to me what he has planned, just that he has planned it with me. I know I'm falling completely head over heels for him, but I just can't stop myself from seeing him. We spend a lot of time in Muggle London so we won't have to worry about being seen. Most of the places we go to Draco has been before. It seems he has spent a lot of time in the Muggle world. I know enough about him at this point to know that he has dated several Muggle-born witches over the years. Although it does surprise me, I'm also kind of impressed with how much he has grown since our days at Hogwarts. Who knew the Slytherin prince would turn out to be such a well-rounded and open-minded wizard?

It's not that Draco has turned completely Hufflepuff, not at all. He still can sneer and smirk with the best of them. He also knows how to put someone in his or her place with his equally sharp mind and tongue. There are moments where he reminds me of the boy I avoided in the halls at school. But these moments are now followed with a twinkle in his eye just for me and accompanied by a witty remark. I have a hard time staying angry with him, and I don't want to find fault with him anymore. He has become my guilty pleasure, and I am fiercely protective of retaining whatever kind of relationship we could have. He accepts me as me, and other than Luna, no one else has ever given that to me. There is no pretence between us. (Well, besides my unrequited love.) I am pretty sure Draco does care for me. He doesn't let his emotions show very often, but there are times that he shows me in his own Slytherin way that I mean something to him.

.

One afternoon, the week before the party, Draco decides we should eat at the park. It's an unusually warm day for October, and I agree that it will be the last chance to picnic for the year. After we finish, Draco leaves to toss the garbage into a trash bin when a man approaches me whilst I sit on the blanket.

"Hi," he says. "Beautiful day."

I hold up my hand to shield my eyes from the sun and smile. "Yes, it is."

He crouches down where I can see him and gives me a warm smile. He's good-looking, with light brown hair and bright hazel eyes. "I'm Patrick."

I bite my lip, unsure of what is happening. "I'm Ginny."

"Do you live near here? I've not seen you in the park before. I run here almost every day," he adds with a hint of bravado.

I look over his t-shirt and running pants. "Um, no. I was just having a picnic with a friend." I look behind me to see Draco walking back towards us, lost in thought. "He's actually heading this way."

"Friend?"

"Yeah?"

"Would your friend mind if I asked you out?"

I blush in embarrassment. "Um… no." Sadly. He probably would be happy for me.

"Give me your phone and I'll put my number in it. That way you can call me. It's completely up to you."

"Phone?" Of course he is a Muggle. What was I thinking? I don't have a phone! "Well, you see … my phone isn't working." I smile, but he looks like he doesn't believe me.

"Not working?" He tilts his head, but I can see that he's forcing the smile on his face. "Okay. Do you have something to write with? Or … you could just give me your number?"

"She doesn't have a number," Draco says coldly.

I notice that he is standing directly behind me. Patrick stays crouched down, but he is definitely struggling with keeping the smile on his face. "I see."

"I'm sorry, Patrick. I, um, I live kind of a … bohemian life I guess." I glare at Draco as he sits back down next to me, closer than he has been all afternoon. "But I can take your number. Let me get a piece of paper out of my purse." I shuffle through my bag and find the paper and pen. The two men at my side are quiet, but I can feel the silent communication between them. I smile at Patrick as I hand the paper and pen to him.

He writes it down and then hands it back to me with a wink. "I look forward to hearing from you, Ginny."

I take a deep breath. "Okay. Nice to meet you, Patrick."

"You too." He stands up, takes a few steps back whilst smiling at me, and then turns and continues his run through the park.

I look down at the paper and notice that he has written me a note. "Call me soon, La Bohème."

Draco snatches the note from me. "You're not going to actually call him, are you?"

"No, of course not. He's a Muggle, and I don't really want to deal with the whole I'm a witch thing."

"Good." He smiles as he Incendio's the note.

"Draco! You can't do that here!"

"No one saw me. And I had to make sure you weren't tempted to call him later. He's a tosser."

"Well, thanks for removing the temptation," I snark back at him.

He gives me a nod, ignoring my sarcasm. He turns back to look out across the park, looking entirely too proud of himself.

I sigh. "Besides, he wouldn't really be interested anyway. I'll just save him the trouble of coming up with a reason to not see me again."

He turns to me quickly, and the proud look slips from his face. He stares at me for a moment. "What do you mean, not interested? The bloke approached you blindly and asked for your number. He definitely was interested, Ginny."

"Maybe," I agreed with a shrug. "But trust me, he wouldn't want me."

Draco's brows pinch together and he grimaces. He takes a deep breath and looks back at the park. "You shouldn't think like that."

"Well, I speak from experience," I answer hotly, remembering how Harry never wanted me. Then I bury my red face in my hands as I realize that Draco probably thinks I meant him.

He gently pushes my hands back from my face and strokes my cheek. "Don't let poncy gits like me convince you that you're not desirable."

I give him a sad smile. "I wasn't thinking that, I swear. I just know how I come across to men, Draco. It's fine. I've accepted it."

He clenches his jaw, but he keeps his hand at my neck. "No. You don't." He shakes his head as he pulls away. He quickly stands and gestures for me to join him. "Let's go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yes. I need to get my mother a birthday gift."

"You want me to join you? Aren't you going to be shopping in Diagon Alley or at a magical store?"

"No. She's into reading Muggle novels these days. I thought we'd go to a book store."

"Oh. Okay. I can look for something for Hermione while we are there."

After I convince Draco that his mother would _not_ think a series of young adult novels about sparkly vampires is ironic, he purchases a collection of novels by Jane Austen. Then we head to our favourite coffee shop that makes the best hot chocolate. Draco and I have just sat down on a bench outside the shop when I feel his body go rigid next to me.

"Draco? Is that you?" a beautiful blonde calls out in a French accent. She looks full of surprise and maybe a little wicked delight. She and her very handsome, older companion cross over to where we sit. "Oh, Draco! It is so good to see you. This is Ralph, my fiancé." She holds out her hand to show off the large diamond ring.

"Congratulations, El…loise," Draco says stiffly. He stands up and offers his hand to the other man. "And good to meet you, Ralph."

"Likewise," Ralph says in a bored voice. He glances down at me and gives me small smile.

Draco follows Ralph's gaze and grabs my hand, yanking me up to stand next to him. "This is Ginny, my girlfriend."

Okay, I'm not so slow that I don't see this coming. Once. One time only was I able to get any details out of Draco about if he had ever been hurt by a woman before. He had said her name was Elle. Well, I am more than prepared to play along with this little charade.

"Oh, Eloise! It's so nice to meet you," I say cheerfully. "Your ring is beautiful. Draco, that's the kind of ring that I don't want. So take a good look and then don't get anything like that." I turn back to her in time to see her snarled lip relax into a fake smile. "Oh, not that's it's not perfectly divine for you. It's just not my taste. My hands are more dainty than yours and that style would not do." I snuggle into Draco and look up at him adoringly. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me in tight.

Eloise recovers from my thinly veiled insults. "I thought you said she was your girlfriend? Are you actually going to pretend to be engaged just because I am?"

Wow! This witch has some nerve. I'm sure the shocked look on my face plays very well into our little act.

Draco tilts his head at her and scrunches up his face. "I'm sorry, but why would I refer to Ginny as my fiancée before I have proposed? We have been discussing getting married, and she knows it's just a matter of timing and planning before I ask her." He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. "It has to be perfect for her."

"But of course," she bites out. "Well, we are only here for another day, or I would suggest we all have dinner."

"Another time," Draco answers dismissively as he turns back to smile at me again.

"We must get going, Eloise," Ralph states. "We have more important people to see today."

Draco turns to the other man, a smirk on his face. "Please don't let us keep you. We were enjoying some time alone before you came. Congratulations again on your engagement. Good day."

Eloise looks straight at me, staring me down. "I would say congratulations, but I know Draco prefers the finer things in life and …" She looks me up and down and smiles before turning back to Draco. "Elle est très jolie, Draco - pour une femme de sa classe. Quand tu en auras fini avec elle, peut-être que tu trouveras quelqu'un de plus raffiné."

They start walking away from us, and Draco turns me back to him. He pulls me close and wraps his arms around my waist. I hold his steady gaze for a moment, and his smile falters slightly as if he is deep in thought. When he glances over my shoulder, I shift my eyes to his throat, noticing the way his larynx shifts up and down as he swallows, and try to ignore that he is still watching her. Then suddenly he leans down and kisses me. I am so angry about Eloise and then his preoccupation with her, I don't even see the kiss coming. But as soon as I feel his lips on mine, I jolt into the moment and kiss him back with all I have. After only a few seconds, he breaks away from me.

"Were they looking?" I ask, trying to not sound as breathless I feel.

"What?" he replies dazedly.

"Just now? Were they looking?"

He's still distracted, and not really making eye contact with me. "Oh … yeah - yes." He sits back down on the bench with a heavy thud. "She had looked back, and I wanted to …" He frowns as he places his head in his hands.

"Make her jealous?" He looks up at me quickly, and I smile at him as I sit back down. "It's perfectly normal, Draco. I'd love to make Harry jealous, but I don't think that's even possible."

He swivels his head back to the ground and chuckles. "No, I suppose not. And yes, I wanted to make her jealous. I'm not sure it worked though."

"She probably would never believe you would marry someone like me." I try to sound as if I'm joking, but I can hear the slight hurt in my voice. Her parting shot hit closer to home than she even knows. Especially since I speak just enough French to know that she thinks I am beneath Draco.

"No, probably not," he says mostly to himself. He sits still for a moment, deep in thought. "She is the most…" He looks over at me and catches me wiping a tear from my cheek. "Ginevra? Don't let her get to you."

"I'm not," I argue, but my voice sounds weak.

"I mean it. She's not worth it. I hate that I let her get to me. She doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I'm not sure why I ever thought I loved her. Looking back, I know that my feelings for her were nothing com– " He abruptly stops and once again places his head back in his hands.

It is disturbing to see him so upset by the other woman. It makes me realize how important she has been to him and also how little I affect him. I turn away from him and look down the path Eloise and Ralph have taken. I wish we had never seen them. It is easier to think Draco simply doesn't love like I do, but one short conversation with his ex clearly proves that he feels just as deeply as anyone. He just doesn't feel deeply for me.

"Did you know that she is a witch?"

I swallow quietly before I respond. "I assumed." I glance over at him, but he's still not paying attention to me.

"Hmph." He shakes his head against his tented fingers. "She's Muggle-born, from a very wealthy family. They don't approve of her magic and decided to withhold her funds if she stayed in the magical world. She left me for her money." He laughs bitterly. "It's actually rather ironic."

"So was Ralph a Muggle?" I am starting to feel a little calmer, and my voice is less strained.

"I'm sure he is," he says with disdain. But I know he only means it in reference to Eloise's choice, not in Ralph as a person without magical abilities.

I'm still upset, and I can't stop myself from twisting the knife. "Sorry I wasn't a good enough pretend fiancée."

"Well, you certainly had me wanting to laugh." He finally sits back and tilts his head towards me, a smile on his face. "That bit about the ring was absolutely perfect."

I nod and return the smile, though I can't help but notice that he doesn't argue against the idea of him marrying me being unbelievable. I wonder if he even noticed that he kissed me. Did he not feel anything when our lips touched? I still daydreamed about our chaste kiss that ended our only date. That was nothing compared to what I just felt. Was it all simply an act? I can feel the tears prickling in my eyes and try to look away before he notices, but I'm too late.

"Ginny?" he moves my face back to his. "Fuck. I told you not to pay attention to her."

"I'm sorry." I don't know what else to say. It would be too mortifying to tell him that I am crying over him.

"You are worth more than a hundred of her," he says emphatically.

Well, since she means nothing to him, I guess I mean one hundred nothings to him. I am such a mess. I know I am only upsetting myself more with these depressing thoughts, but I can't stop them. And the tears keep falling as I continue to compare myself to the beautiful, if a little evil, Eloise.

"Please stop crying," he pleads. "I don't know what to do for you, and I hate to see you cry." He pulls me into his chest and holds me to him.

"Really?" I ask between sniffs.

"Yes. It makes me feel like a terrible friend – which we both know is completely untrue. So stop making me feel bad." He pulls away from me and smirks. "You know I don't handle guilt very well. It's too much work."

He actually gets me to smile with that. "So, I'm being a bad friend right now?"

"Well, now that you've pointed it out, I'm not going to deny it." He gently wipes the tears from my cheeks. "As one of my closest friends, I feel that I must tell you that your crying causes me distress. Therefore, you will simply have to learn to control these emotional outbursts of yours, Ginevra. My delicate sensibilities are at risk."

I giggle at that, and he smiles at me. "We can't risk your delicate sensibilities!"

"Thank you. I knew you'd see reason." He leans into me and kisses me on the temple. "Better?" he asks, his lips still against my head.

"Yes."

"Good."

.

The Saturday afternoon of the party, I show up at Luna's with our costumes shrunken and hidden in my bag. The last thing I need is for my parents to find out what I will be doing. They still are under the impression that Luna and I spend most of our time drinking tea and watching Muggle television. Thank goodness she actually owns one and can give me some information to pass on to the parents.

"Oh, Ginny, you are so amazing! They look great!" she exclaims as she enlarges the costumes and holds them up. "Let's put them on so we can make sure they fit _just right_."

She says that last bit with a wicked gleam in her eye. I'm not sure what to make of it, but I agree and we quickly don my latest creations.

We stand in front of her large mirror and admire ourselves. Even I can admit that we look really good.

Luna runs to the other room and comes back with her wand in hand. "Now, Ginny, I'm not great at altering charms, but I think we need to make a few minor adjustments."

"Where?" I look down at myself and then back up at her.

"If you're not willing to make them, I will. I'm just warning you that I may mess things up a bit." She smiles widely and points her wand at me.

"Stop! Just tell me what needs to be changed."

Forty-five minutes and several arguments later, we stand once again in front of her bedroom mirror. Luna looks extremely pleased, and I look a bit horrified.

"We look so sexy now! The boys won't be able to keep their hands off of us!" Luna strikes a provocative pose and winks at me through the mirror.

"Um… Are you absolutely sure the Muggle girls will be dressed like this?"

"Ginny, I told you. They love to look like tarts on Halloween. It's our duty as witches to blend in with them."

"But I look like a slag!"

"So? Doesn't make you one. Come on, Gin. Draco will definitely approve."

"Morgana's Minions! I don't care what he thinks. He's just a friend."

"Yes, and Blaise is just a former schoolmate of mine," she deadpans. "Ginny, seriously. You spend almost every day with him during the week and even use me as an excuse to run off with him on the weekends. You have been playing best mate for nearly two months now. This is your chance to force him to see you as something more than just friends, namely a highly shagtastic witch that he already cares about."

I want to argue with her, but we both know she is completely right. I look back in the mirror and give myself a saucy little smile. "And lots of leg and cleavage achieves this?"

"Of course. Now let's get our hair and makeup done."

.

We meet up at Blaise's flat since he's going to drive us to the party. I didn't even know he owned a car. Draco never mentioned it when we discussed the party. In fact, he didn't really have much to say about the party, and whenever I brought it up this past week, he changed the subject. Blaise informs me when we arrive that Draco is going to meet us later. I try not to let it upset me too much that he also failed to mention this at our lunch the day before. I sit quietly in the back of Blaise's car, thinking about Draco, until we arrive at the party, which is in full swing.

We enter the house, and Blaise disappears into the crowd, leaving us standing in the front room. It's crowded, and people are dancing, drinking, and doing all kinds of things I have never seen. I'm sure a lot of this happens at the club we have been to, but it's always very dark in there, and I keep away from the shadowy corners and halls. The girls are all as dressed, or as undressed, as Luna and I are. It does help to make me feel a little more confident. I glance around the room, pretending to not be looking for a pale head of hair. Luna nudges me, and I look up to see Blaise. He has several bottles of beer in his hands and is being followed by a Muggle girl.

Blaise hands us the drinks and nods to the new girl. "Luna, Ginny. This is Tamara Green. She invited us. This is her cousin's house."

The girl is dressed as a witch, well the Muggle interpretation of a sleazy witch. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's very pretty.

"Wow!" she gushes. "Look at you two. Ginny, these are amazing costumes. You could open another business doing this on the side."

I glance at Luna, and she seems also a bit puzzled. "Um, thanks, Tamara. How do you know Blaise?"

"Through Draco. He's somewhere around here." She laughs as she looks around the crowded room.

I down my drink quickly to avoid having to look happy or interested in the fact that Draco knows her.

"How do you know Draco, then?" Luna asks.

I don't know if I hate her or love her for that.

"Well, we're dating, I guess. He's quite private, you know. But, um, well … we all went to school together," she pauses and leans forward, lowering her voice. "I was several years behind you. I'm a Puff."

I hate her. Absolutely hate her. Not only is she prettier and younger than me, but she's also dating my Draco. Draco who isn't available to date me because of some reason he has yet to explain other than the obvious reason that I choose to ignore. And she's a freaking witch!

Luna exclaims, "So that's how you knew Ginny was a designer! I was wondering. And … you're a witch!" She points at Tamara's costume.

Oh, isn't she witty, dressing as a witch?

"Yes! My parents were quite shocked." She laughs a bubbly little laugh that makes me want to slap her.

After that, I quickly make my way to the kitchen area and consume a few more drinks. There goes my plan to never drink again! Luna shot me a sympathetic smile before I left, but I figure if I'm going to have to endure this party, then at least I'm going to make myself have a good time. The alcohol seems to do the trick, and before long, I am dancing along with all the other scantily dressed men and women.

After I finally recognize one of the Muggle songs being played, I start to sing along and really enjoy myself. I make eye contact with a man in pinstriped trousers and hat who has been checking me out for several songs. I have no idea what he's supposed to be, but he looks really good. He has golden hair and bright blue eyes and a dimple in his cheek when he smiles at me. Once I return a few of his smiles, he slowly makes his way over to me and starts dancing closely. He smiles again and leans in closer to me.

"My name's Sean." I can smell the alcohol on his breath, but I don't mind. I'm sure mine smells the same.

"Ginny." I try to give him a seductive grin, but he isn't looking at my face.

"Jennifer," he purrs sexily.

"Sure." Why even bother correcting him? I won't ever see him again.

"You look really hot tonight, Jennifer."

"Um, thanks. So do you."

At this point, he must take that as an invitation to close the gap between us since he places his hands on my hips and brings me to him. He smells really good. And I can't help but melt into his touch as one of his hands moves up my back. This all feels very new to me. Harry didn't enjoy dancing and any time we had gone to clubs, we mostly sat at a table and watched our friends. My one dance with Draco was too short to really count, although we probably danced like this later that evening. Too bad I still can't remember much of that. And I have tried many times. Oh, how I've tried.

Sean and I find a great rhythm, and I can't remember feeling so sexy before. I can tell he feels the same way when he turns me around and presses into me from behind. It's almost more intoxicating than the alcohol, feeling him grinding into me. His lips ghost along my neck, and I silently thank Luna for convincing me to wear my hair up in a messy knot.

"Oh God, Jennifer, you move so damn good," he murmurs into my ear.

I don't really know how to respond to that so I just arch my back into him a little more. It must have worked because he groans at the contact. One of his hands leaves my hip and starts to inch up my side. All I can think is that finally someone else is going to be touching me who has nothing to do with The Night I Queered The Pitch, literally. His thumb is brushing against the bottom of my breast, and I lean my head back onto his shoulder and close my eyes. His lips find my neck again, and his left hand pulls my hips more tightly into his. Slowly, his right hand makes small circles, inching up to my breast.

And then I am being yanked away from him by a tall man wearing a black pirate costume, complete with black bandanna and mask. Sean stiffens his body and starts to reach for my hand, earning a growl from the man now standing between us. I start to push past the intruder, but he quickly sticks an arm out and grabs my wrist.

Before I can protest, Sean reaches out for my other wrist. For the briefest second, I allow myself to enjoy the fact that two men are fighting over me.

"I believe Jennifer was dancing with me." Sean glances back and forth several times between the stranger and me. He seems to think we are a couple when he notices our matching costumes and drops my wrist. "Jennifer? Are you _with_ him?" He gestures between us.

Pirate King tightens his hold on me and pulls me into his side. "Yes, she is."

Morgana's Minions! Draco bloody Malfoy! Part of me is angrier than I have been in a long time whilst another part of me is swooning at the fact that Draco has just claimed me as his. He keeps a firm grip on my wrist as he pulls me through the house and upstairs into a loo. On the way through the crowd, I have time to remember that he has a date with him.

He pulls out his wand and locks the toilet door. Turning back to me, he rips off his mask. "What the –"

"Who the bloody hell is Tamara?"

"What?"

"You heard me! I met your girlfriend. Which begs me to ask, why aren't you with her? And why didn't you tell me about her?" What started out as anger is quickly turning into hurt, and I can't keep the whine out of my voice. "I thought that we were friends. You would have had to know I would be meeting her tonight."

His shoulders relax, and the anger seems to have left him as well. "Ginny, she's not my girlfriend. We have dated, yes, but it's been months since I have seen her."

"So? You're with her tonight! And didn't even bother to come speak to me at all until I was having a perfectly good time getting to know Sean."

His eyes flash, and he steps closer to me. "Getting to know him? He was certainly getting to know you."

"Yes, and it was quite enjoyable. He was _definitely_ enjoying it."

"I'm sure he was. Look at you. What on earth are you wearing? I can see your … everyone can see your …" He flings his hand in the general direction of my boobs.

"My chest? Yes, I've been told that I have the most fantastic tits. It's really a shame I keep them so covered up all the time." I really can't believe I just quoted Oliver.

"I don't think you want to be this way, Ginny. This is not you."

"What the Chang, Draco. Seriously! What the freaking Chang! I can dress however I want. And if I want to dance with every bloke here tonight, then I will. And if I want Sean to take me back to his place and – "

"Don't even finish that sentence."

I step closer to him and poke him in the chest. "If I want to go home with him, and let him – "

He clutches me to him and crushes his lips to mine. Unfortunately, I shove him away before I have time to realize that he is finally doing what I have dreamed of for so many weeks.

"Draco! You cannot use me like this. Just because you don't like what I'm saying, doesn't give you the right to do that. And it's just cruel. Why would you –"

He did it again. This time I tell my anger to shove it and let my desires take over. I gasp as his hands cup my face, and he slides his tongue into my mouth. Oh my. It is the most amazing feeling in the world, being kissed so thoroughly by Draco. I actually start to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen and begin to lean into him. Draco breaks the kiss long enough to lift me onto the counter and then quickly assaults my mouth once again.

Several minutes of the most amazing snog session of my life passes by before we're interrupted by loud knocking. Draco's eyes are hooded as he steps away from me.

He reaches out and strokes my cheek. "Can I take you back to Luna's? I don't think she will be coming home tonight."

"Yes, she gave me a spare key." My voice sounds low and raspy. I don't think I have ever sounded like this before. I lean into his hand and smile at him. I feel completely calm. "We could leave now."

He smiles sweetly, leans forward, and pecks me quickly on the lips. "Follow me."

We quickly exit the loo and face several smirking faces in the hall. I know that they think we've been shagging, and it makes my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I also start to wonder why I feel so relaxed as I let Draco lead me away from the party. I know we are heading to Luna's flat where he will probably expect me to sleep with him. I'm excited about being with him, but I'm not nervous about finally having sex. Maybe it's because I am older, or a bit tipsy, but I think that it's probably because it is Draco. I trust him.

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you! Please review! You know you want to. :)

_Elle est très jolie, Draco - pour une femme de sa classe. Quand tu en auras fini avec elle, peut-être que tu trouveras quelqu'un de plus raffiné. = _She is very pretty, Draco, for a woman of her class. When you have finished with her, maybe you will find someone more refined. (Thank you, louisesnape, for giving me the proper French!)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to Nutmeg44 & WickedForGood13, betastic people that they are! Little bits of this they have not seen. All mistakes are mine.

And I apologize for the long delay. I am having a major case of block on this fic, and then I get paranoid about posting in case I want to change things later. And ... I hate to say it but the last chappie didn't get as much response and that kind of dampened my excitement. So yeah. Sorry. I am trying to get back into things with this - promise. And if I wait too long again, I fully give you all permission to load my PM with "What the Chang?"s. :)

Thanks to Cammie and Janelove for the reviews! And to Guest :) Everyone else should have received a message from me. But thank you again!

.

* * *

**My Big Fat Weasley Wedding**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

.

I am still thinking about what it will mean to have sex with Draco when I see Luna watching us closely from across the main living room. She gives me an encouraging smile and nods as Draco starts pulling me in the opposite direction, towards the back of the house. Once we have snaked our way through the throng of dancing people, he leads me outside and behind the house to a shed. Glancing around, he quickly uses his wand to unlock the door and pulls me into the dark space. I squeeze his hand for comfort as he shuts and locks the door from the inside. He gives me a gentle squeeze back before he wraps his arms around me. I can't help but inhale his scent when he pulls me close to Disapparate.

We Apparate just outside of Luna's building, and I cling to him in my dizziness. The combination of our travelling and my alcohol consumption is catching up with me.

"I think I may have had a bit more to drink than I thought," I say with a silly grin. Feeling a little bold, I reach up and give him a smacking smooch on the cheek. "Good thing I have you."

"Why do you think I chose to Side-Along, Ginevra?" he asks with a smirk. He cups my face and stares into my eyes for a moment, but he doesn't kiss me again.

I feel like something just changed, but I haven't a clue what it is or why.

We walk slowly into the building and up the stairs towards Luna's third-story flat. I smile every time I feel his hand ghost across my back, ready to steady me if I should start to fall. I almost fall on purpose just to feel his strong arms around me again.

Stopping on the stairs, I turn back to face him. "Wait. Did you Apparate to the party? That was kind of chancy, Draco. What if you had been seen?"

He looks down for a moment and then back up at me. His face is less open than it has been, but the mask he sometimes wears isn't completely in place. Yet.

"No, I rode with someone," he answers simply.

"Tamara?" I ask with just a hint of the anger that is quickly brewing inside of me.

"Yes," he replies flatly and with no apology in his eyes.

"Oh…" I bite my lip for a moment, trying to reign in my emotions. "You said that you hadn't seen her for months? Was that until tonight?"

He sighs tiredly. "I saw her this week in passing, and she mentioned that Blaise had contacted her about finding a Muggle Halloween party. She said I was invited and volunteered to bring me."

"Oh."

"Ginny. I'm not dating her. I broke it off."

"No, you didn't. She said you were dating."

"I don't care what she said. I'm telling you that I broke it off."

"Merlin, you're an idiot! You may have broken it off, but then you agreed to go with her to the party. Of course she considered that a date, Draco!"

And then, because I am an idiot as well, I try to smack him on the shoulder but only manage to lose my balance and fall forward into his chest.

He straightens me back up and holds onto my shoulders. "Well, she shouldn't assume that meant anything. And why are we even talking about her? You need to get inside. You're clearly drunk."

"_I'm_ drunk? We both know that little performance of yours in the loo would never have happened if you weren't drinking, Draco, so just … just …" I stammer and then scream in frustration. I can feel my chest rising and falling with my deep breathing, and I watch Draco struggle to keep his eyes on my face. Bastard! "Do you enjoy playing with witches' hearts?"

"What kind of question is that?" he spits out.

"Never mind. You're right. It's late. I'm going to bed."

I somehow manage to turn around without losing my balance and quickly make it up the rest of the stairs. I can feel him behind me, but he keeps his hands to himself.

I can't believe that I have ruined the moment with him after weeks of pining over the stupid prick. And then I'm glad nothing is going to happen, as I realize that as soon as he sobers up, he will regret everything we do. No thank you. I am not going to lose my virginity to someone who will be sorry about it after.

Holding on to that thought, I quickly open Luna's door and turn to face him. "Draco, thank you for getting me to Luna's safely. I will talk to you soon. And maybe you should figure out exactly what you want from Tamara. If she saw you leave with me tonight, she was probably very hurt and confused." And then quietly, I add, "Because I am."

His eyes drop at my soft admission. "Ginny …" He frowns and looks up at the ceiling. He suddenly bends over and kisses my forehead. "Goodnight."

I watch him turn and head back down the hall towards the stairs. He stops and looks back at me. We lock eyes for what seems like several minutes. I give him a small smile. After all, despite him being a jerk, he is still my friend. I love him no matter what. And tomorrow we can return to our normal relationship … even if it kills me.

He returns my smile, but then his face changes. He looks sad and hopeful at the same time. "Ginevra, I think you should know that I didn't have anything to drink tonight." And with that he turns away and disappears down the stairs.

I shut the door and slide down to the floor. Did that mean what I thought it did? Did he actually kiss me willingly and sincerely? After replaying our scene in the loo several times, I slowly make my way to Luna's bed, strip off my costume, take a drag of Hangover Potion, and crash.

.

I dream the most vivid and beautiful dreams of Draco. I think I must have a smile plastered to my face the entire night because when I wake up, Luna is standing over me, giving me a strange look.

"First of all, I would like to say that I'm glad you look so happy, Ginny. Really I am. But the fact that the stupid arsehole is not still here with you at seven in the bloody morning makes me utterly brassed off."

"Why would who still be here?" I ask confusedly and then yawn. "And why are you here so early?"

She ignores my question. "Oh, Ginny. I thought that maybe he really cared about you, too. I'm so sorry. I never would have let him take you from the party last night, but Blaise had agreed with me. But then he showed up at Blaise's this morning, ranting about how much he had made a mistake." She sighs and sits down next to me and begins to stroke my hair. "Well, at least you can stop fretting over being a virgin and hopefully we can find you a really great wizard that deserves you. This whole relationship with Draco has been unhealthy from the start. Now, would you like me to run you a bath? I know you're probably sore."

I can't help it. I start to laugh loudly and roll back over, burying my head in her blankets. "Luna! We didn't have sex!"

"What? But you were with him in the loo for like twenty minutes or something. And I saw your face, Ginny. You had definitely been snogging. And he definitely looked like a wizard on a mission. You left immediately. What happened when you got here?"

"Oh, well, I ruined the mood by bringing up his date. Silly me, not wanting to shag someone else's boyfriend. Oh, and thanks for the matching costumes!" I smirk at her, and she shrugs. "He told me that they weren't actually dating anymore and then he said that he was sober. Luna, he was sober!" I flop back down on the bed.

"But if nothing happened, what was he complaining about this morning?"

"I don't know. You were the one there." I laugh at her, but then I suddenly stop with a new thought. "He said the word mistake?"

"Yeah. I didn't hear anything more because Blaise silenced the room they were in, and I left to come check on you."

"Mistake," I repeat numbly. "Luna, I'm the mistake. That's what he said after our date. Maybe he wanted me to know that even sober he knew it was wrong to be with me. Why would he do that?"

"That doesn't even make sense, Ginny."

"But why would he tell me that? Why would he kiss me like that when he clearly believes that I'm not good enough for him? He is attracted to me, right? He wouldn't have done that last night if he wasn't, would he? But he left. He didn't even try to push things once we were here. Maybe he's just as lonely and horny as I am and that's all there is to it."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Sod him! That's right. Sod the stinking, selfish, snide, sarcastic, sexy –"

"Oy! Not helping," I complain.

"Oh, right." She gives me an apologetic smile and then brightens. "_Stupid_ Slytherin that he is! It's time to move on. Let's be perfectly honest, Ginny. You were only his friend in the hopes that something more would happen, right?"

I nod with an eye-roll of defeat.

"Okay, well, it's not going to happen. And you're not going to let him string you along any further. You are absolutely worth more than this. And several men last night would have jumped at the chance to take you home. It's time to let Draco Malfoy go. And I know just the wizard to help you do it!"

Luna decides to not tell me who she thinks is this perfect wizard to make me forget all about Draco. I plead with her off and on the rest of the afternoon, but she won't budge, admitting that she wants to make sure he is single first. I have the feeling that she really means if he is interested, but she doesn't want to hurt my feelings with another rejection. Luna has her moments, and I should be grateful for her sparing me another moment of disappointment. But I really just want to Floo straight to Draco's and make up with him. Never mind that I have never Floo'd to the manor before. Or that I have no interest in ever stepping foot in that place. Or that his parents have no idea we even talk to each other. Or that Draco still has no desire to be more than friends with me.

.

When I go into work on Monday at WWW, I know that I will have to face Draco at some point. He knows that I only work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays so I can spend the rest of my time sewing. We have had lunch almost every day for the last few weeks, and I know he will be waiting for me to meet him in our normal spot just outside of The Leaky Cauldron in Muggle London. Or I hope so.

As lunch draws closer, I start to consider standing him up, feeling a sudden sense of anger at the way he treated me Saturday night. I'm still debating about it when Luna comes bounding into my office in the shop.

"Ginny! You are not giving in. I'm here for reinforcement. Let's go back to my flat for lunch, and I can tell you all about the conversation I had at work today."

"But he's probably waiting for me," I whine, sadly noting that as soon as she started talking about him, I immediately lost all my anger.

George stops by the door to the office. "Who's waiting for you?"

"No one!" Luna and I yell in unison.

George pauses and gives us a curious look. "Did you hear that Neville married Pansy Parkinson? Well, eloped would be the better term I guess. Probably in a bit of a hurry with that baby on the way."

"Yes, George, I was there when he proposed at her baby shower. And you would know about hurrying a wedding, wouldn't you?" He gives me a funny smile. I know he is just trying to make conversation, but I am too stressed out to effectively evade him if I start getting upset.

"Why were you at her –"

"Let's go, Luna." I glare at him and then follow her through the Floo to her flat.

Once we arrive, I see that Luna already has lunch set out on her small table. We take a seat, and she pushes my plate at me. I don't really feel like eating. I want to see Draco. And I know I am supposed to be letting go of him, but I think I would rather have him in my life as a friend than not at all.

"Okay, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" she asks with a sympathetic smile.

"Bad news? What bad news?"

"It's about _him_."

"Oh. Fine, let's get it over with."

"Well, I was with Blaise last night, and he told me part of what Draco was so upset about."

"Yes? …" I shake my head at her. "You're killing me here. Just spit it out."

"Oh, Ginny. You were right. He regretted letting things get 'out of hand'. He also insisted that he cares deeply about you, but that he does not want to be more than friends with you."

I know this already, but it still hurts to have it confirmed. "Anything else?" I ask with only the smallest tremble in my voice.

"Blaise hit him." She smiles broadly. "Like actually hit him with his fist. He told him that he would help me keep you away from him if he was going to continue to hurt you."

"Wow. So I guess that's it." I sigh as I feel one lonely tear fall down my cheek. "No more Draco."

"And good riddance. Now, do you want to hear the good news?"

I shrug one shoulder. It's hard to be excited when my heart is breaking.

"I talked to McLaggen about you today."

"That's who you think is going to help me forget Draco?"

"Ginny, he's a really good man," she insists.

"He's an arrogant arsehole if memory serves me correct."

"Okay, I know that's how he used to be. But I also remember that you thought he was rather handsome back then. Besides, clearly you have a thing for boys who were right pricks during Hogwarts."

"Har har. It doesn't matter, people don't change."

"Says the girl who used to be the life of the party and then became a virtual recluse," she challenges.

"Fine! And just why should I give old Cormac a chance? Let me guess, we have so much in common. Did his girlfriend leave him for his sister?"

She rolls her eyes at my jab. "Because he's your type, tall and blond – "

"Harry and Oliver are both dark-haired – "

"And not gay. Cormac is definitely straight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, in fact, that's part of why you should give him a chance and how I know he has changed. He's a widower."

"What? That's terrible."

"Yeah. See, you're not the only one who has suffered these last few years. His wife was a Muggle, and she had cancer. It was really rare in someone so young, and she was dying before they even caught it."

"Oh my. When did this happen?"

"A few years ago. He really changed a lot during that time and since then. He's really great, Ginny. I think you should give him a chance."

Nothing like hearing how much worse someone else has it to give you perspective. I think about McLaggen and the fact that he has lost his wife, and yet he is moving on in his life. "Does he have children?"

"Yes. A little girl named Holly. She's so adorable, only five. He's a great father, and I'm sure he would want more children."

"Hold your broom! We haven't even been on a date yet."

"So you'll meet him?"

As much as I hate to admit it, I am a tiny bit curious about him. "Tell me what he said about me."

"Oh, he said he always thought you were really pretty and funny, but he was two years ahead of you. He said he hadn't seen or heard of you in years. And he said that he knew it probably had been really difficult for you to deal with Harry's relationship. He seemed very sincere and understanding."

Pathetic. What the Chang! I haven't felt that way for months. This has to stop.

I sit up straight and give Luna a winning smile. "Well, then I guess I have a date with Cormac McLaggen."

"Great! I will tell him to owl you, okay?"

"Sure."

.

The next day, I'm surprised to find myself anticipating the owl from Cormac. But it never comes. I realize that it's foolish to expect a response so quickly and decide to not worry about it any more. I also spend a ridiculous amount of time re-stitching the same piece in my new line as I imagine Draco showing up at the Burrow with a bouquet of flowers and proclaiming his sorrow over his behaviour. I stop myself from picturing him telling me he loves me. I do have some self-respect.

On Wednesday, I bring my lunch to WWW and plan on staying hidden in the office throughout the day. Of course, I do have to make a few trips into the store, and each time I hope to see Draco waiting for me. I also volunteer to clean the front windows of the shop. Just in case he is outside watching for me. I immediately go back to the office once I start to feel a bit pathetic again. It isn't until I am leaving that I find out he was there around lunchtime. George mentions him spending a long time wandering about the store and then leaving without purchasing anything. Whilst George is speculating what Draco was up to, I am feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment that I missed him. I don't like how I am reverting to my old feelings of inadequacy and general wretchedness because of him. But I miss my best friend.

On Thursday, I receive Cormac's owl. His note is short and sweet. He asks if we can meet for dinner on Saturday. I quickly reply yes and even tell my parents that I have a date. They, of course, approve of the former Gryffindor. Mum even thinks it's wonderful that he has a child, although I have a sneaky feeling that it's only because it proves he can make me a mother. My father's only concern is that he works for the_ Quibbler_. Luna has done a lot to change the reputation of her father's paper. But on top of becoming a more respected source of wizarding news, the _Quibbler _still runs many sordid stories and caters to a more fringe audience in general.

On Friday, I bring my lunch and plan on avoiding Draco again. I actually feel excited about my date with Cormac, and I am successfully pushing Draco from my mind almost the entire day.

George peers into the office, a strange look on his face. "Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Um … have you been hanging around some new people lately?"

Uh oh. This doesn't sound good. "To whom are you referring, George? Do you mean Cormac McLaggen?"

"No. Should I be?"

"We have a date tomorrow."

"Do Mum and Dad know about this date?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Of course they know. Excuse me, but I have some more work to do."

"Not so quick, sister dear. Why is Draco Malfoy asking to speak with you?"

I feel my brows shoot up and hope he takes it for pure surprise and not the jolt of excitement that I'm feeling. "He's…he's here? Asking for me?"

"Yeah. Seems pretty sure that you would speak with him if I told you that he was out there, too. Why would he think you had any business with him?"

Business? Perfect! "Because I do have business with Blaise Zabini. And he's probably just sending me a message from Blaise."

"_Blaise_? What kind of business do you have with him?" he asks, sounding very concerned.

"He's my investor for PPDS." I quickly stand up and run past him, barely able to contain my happiness at seeing Draco.

Once I arrive out front, I quickly find him. He looks a little nervous, and for a moment, I forget why I have been avoiding him all week. He looks the same. Beautiful. I was hoping he would have looked sad and depressed, or at least tired. A black eye would have been nice too, but he is a wizard and I'm sure he immediately healed whatever damage Blaise had dealt him.

Before he can say anything, I stride up to him and politely inquire, "Did you have something from Blaise for me about the business?"

He glances behind me where I'm sure George is standing and listening. "Yes, of course. I have a note for you. We just had lunch, and his owl has been sick. I offered to bring it to you since I'm meeting someone close by." He pulls out a small card and hands it to me. I guess we were planning the same ruse. It makes me feel close to him again.

"Thank you, Malfoy. That was very generous of you." I smile up at him and for a moment, I can see the sadness in his eyes. I want to tell him I forgive him and throw my arms around him.

"It was no problem." He holds my gaze a little longer. "Blaise is very excited to be working with you. I'm always happy to help a friend."

"Yes, Blaise is lucky to have a friend like you." I'm not sure where I am going with this other than I don't want him to leave.

"Blaise is a lucky man." He smiles at me, and I want to kiss him.

I don't know if George thinks that we are speaking in some sort of code about Blaise, but the next thing I know, he joins us and puts his arm protectively on my shoulder. "Ginny, here, is the lucky one. New business, new boyfriend. We're quite proud of our little Ginbug."

I feel my heart stop at his announcement of my new boyfriend. Draco looks unfazed at first, but then I realize that he has become unnaturally still. I turn to George, ready to smack him.

Unfortunately, he isn't finished. "Yeah, Mum and Dad are so happy to see Ginny with such a _good, noble, honest_ bloke like Cormac." I couldn't stop gaping at him if I tried. "And this business of hers is really taking off. Pretty soon, I will have to learn to do without her." He smiles down at me, completely ignoring the growing ire in my stare.

I finally manage to look back at Draco, but he won't even glance at me. I want to scream at him, but he just nods his head, mutters some kind of congratulations to me, and stalks out of the store. I pocket his note and shove George as hard as I can.

"What the Chang, George! Cormac is not my boyfriend."

"But Zabini is?"

"No! He's my investor. Did you not hear me say that to you in the office? Did you not hear Dr – Malfoy say almost as much out here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't really listening to Dr – Malfoy." He lifts his brows at me.

Bugger! I can never get anything past George. "Listen, I have been around Blaise and Malfoy because of business and because of Luna. Blaise is Luna's boyfriend."

"Mm-hmm." He stares me down for a moment. "And Cormac?"

"I have a date with him, a first date with him, tomorrow night. Are we done?"

"Yes, we're done. But I'm watching you." He smiles and turns away from me, basically dismissing me.

.

The first thing I want to do upon arriving at home is to open Draco's note. I believed George when he said he was watching me and didn't want to risk him snatching it from me. I exit the Floo and call out to Mum that I'm heading upstairs to change before helping with dinner. I quickly lock and silence my room with my wand. Then I change out of my hideous orange uniform. I sit on my bed and take a deep breath before opening the card.

* * *

_Ginny,_

_I know you are hurt by my thoughtless behaviour last weekend. I don't know how to say I'm sorry enough to make you believe me, but I am truly sorry for causing you any pain. You have become my closest friend, and I am exceedingly angry with myself for being so careless with your feelings. I understand completely if you do not want to see me again, but I will always be your friend if ever you need me._

_With love,  
__Draco_

* * *

I sit and cry for probably fifteen minutes. Everything and nothing about that card makes me feel better. As his friend, I forgave him Sunday morning even after I knew he called me his mistake. But as the woman who has fallen deeply in love with him, my heart longs for his words to reflect my feelings back to me. I dry my tears and tell myself that some day, when I am head over heels about Cormac, I could maybe be a friend to Draco again.

.

My date Saturday night is lovely. Cormac is every bit the gentleman. He takes me to a nice restaurant, asks me about my life and even acts interested in my answers, tells me funny stories about his daughter, and holds my hand across the table. He is flirtatious, but not too much. He never makes one comment that could be misconstrued as any form of innuendo. That is a bit disappointing since he was known for those kinds of remarks in school. He is still very handsome and quite fit, although I can't help but notice how his hair has slightly darkened with age, how his eyes are definitely more blue than grey, and how he has filled out to a more bulky and muscular appearance. He Apparates me back to The Burrow by ten and kisses my cheek goodnight.

I feel like I've been on my parents' dream date for me. It does actually feel nice to not have to hide anything from them so when he asks to see me again, I don't hesitate to agree. I try to ignore how much I have been comparing him to Draco, and how much of my wanting to see him again is about moving on and not actually wanting Cormac. I also imagine his kiss accompanied with tingles so many times I almost convince myself it had really felt that way.

.

The next week starts out better than the last. I no longer have to feel guilty about not meeting with Draco. I meet with Blaise once more to finalize some plans for PPDS, and I receive a very lovely bouquet and card from Cormac on Wednesday morning at work. We're planning on seeing each other again on Saturday.

On Wednesday evening, everything changes. I come in The Burrow and greet my mother with the bouquet. She gushes over the flowers and takes them to put in a vase. In my room, I start to change my clothes when my father's voice calls me into the kitchen.

"Ginny! I need to speak with you."

I slowly make my way down the stairs, a little afraid of what the anger in his voice could mean. I put a cheerful smile on my face and enter the kitchen to find both of my parents seated at the table.

"Yes, Dad. You're home early today."

"Ginny, take a seat," my mum says tiredly.

After glancing back and forth between them several times, I sit down with a thud. "What's going on? Did something happen to someone?"

"Ginny, why are you dealing with Blaise Zabini?"

"What?"

"Your brother informed me that Mr. Zabini has agreed to finance your business."

I want to kill George. "Yes, he has."

"And how did you meet Mr. Zabini?"

"Through Luna. She is dating him, and he was interested in PPDS and said he would help." That sounds lame even if the only thing not true is that it was Draco instead of Luna that introduced us.

"I see."

"Is there a problem? I'm going to be able to open my own store with his help. It's my dream, Daddy. I'm finally going to be able to have my dream."

"And where did Mr. Zabini tell you he was getting his money?"

I furrow my brows. "He's rather wealthy, Dad. He promised that this wouldn't be a financial risk for him at all. I asked." So far, so good. This is all true.

"Yes, he is wealthy, but is he giving you this money personally or through his business?"

"I don't understand. What does it matter?"

"Ginny, have you accepted any money from him already?" my mum asks sweetly, which only makes me more nervous.

"Yes. In fact, he gave me a cheque yesterday which I took directly to Gringotts."

My dad sighs loudly and my mother pats him on the back. Now, I am really freaking out. "What's going on?"

"His broom company is a subsidiary of Malfoy Enterprises, Ginny. That money he gave you was from Lucius Malfoy. If your business fails, then you will be indebted to the Malfoys. We will be indebted to them. I can't believe you could be so naïve. Why would you trust a Slytherin? Just because Luna is dating him?"

I feel my eyes water with tears. How could Draco do this to me? No wonder he and Blaise were keeping something from me that night at the club. The thought that I could make our family indebted to the Malfoys is overwhelming. I know how much that would hurt my parents.

I don't know what to say without bringing up Draco so I turn against them. "And my own father clearly has no faith in my ability to run a successful business."

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me. You will take that money back to Mr. Zabini tomorrow afternoon. Understood?"

I simply nod. I can only count on one hand the number of times my father has ever raised his voice at me.

He rubs his forehead and frowns. "And I do have faith in you, Ginny, but I do not trust Lucius Malfoy. You will just have to continue to sell your clothing from Madam Malkin until you can save the money on your own."

My mum reaches across the table and takes my hand. "And who knows? Maybe you'll be having your own babies to sew for in the next few years, and you won't even need your own shop. Cormac looked very smitten with you the other night, and those flowers were especially nice."

As crazy as it seems, I want to laugh at my mum using the word nice. It makes me think of Draco and how right he is at calling it such a generic word. I also can't believe that my mother is already planning my pregnancies - and apparently at the cost of my business.

"Yes, Mum. Cormac is very nice."

I decide to push all thoughts about Draco out of my head for the night. I want my anger to be fresh when I confront him the next day. It has been less than two weeks since I have seen him, but for some reason, it feels so much longer. I hadn't realized how much I have counted on our time together. In fact, I'm starting to wonder if my feelings for him could even be real. Other than the few times we have met on the weekends, we've only spent one hour together at a time during our lunch dates. Obviously, that wasn't enough time for me to really get to know him.

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to Nutmeg44 & WickedForGood13! This chapter has some more added to it than you have seen. I hope you like the changes.

Thanks to everyone last chapter for the outpour of support and encouragement. I have been working on this fic again, tweaking things here and there, and I hope to start posting again at a more regular pace. Thanks so much for your patience.

Thanks to Guest, Rafa, cameo33316, Janelove, Cammie, and Juliana (who reviewed ages ago but I never acknowledged). If I missed replying to you, please know that your reviews mean the world to me! Thank you all so much.

Oh, yes! About the Weasleys. They are more traditional and patriarchal due to the Big Fat Wedding influence on this fic. And remember, it has been ten years since the war ended. That's a lot of time. Ginny has slowly lost herself to her insecurities and failings. It didn't happen overnight.

.

* * *

**My Big Fat Weasley Wedding**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

.

The next morning, I go to Gringotts Bank and am able to convince Bill to give me the cheque from Blaise when he reverses the transaction from Tuesday. He gives me a funny look as I explain the situation to him, but then he tells me that he is proud of me for doing the right thing. I swear every man in my family thinks I am incapable of taking care of myself. Once I'm looking at Blaise's _personal _cheque, I lose a little bit of the steam I planned on using to rail against Draco. But it doesn't matter if Malfoy Enterprises has nothing to do with this loan, my father will never allow me to keep the money. And as much as I hate the position my father is putting me in, I could never hurt him by going against him on something this big. It is bad enough that I have been lying to him about my new social life for the last two months.

I storm through the Ministry, looking for Draco's office. I have never been here before and don't really expect them to let me in without an appointment, but I figure if I make a big enough ruckus, Draco will consent to see me. Plus, I know he feels guilty for what happened after the Halloween party. I arrive at the front desk to the Department of Foreign Affairs and give myself a pat on the back for dressing in the designer robes Luna gave me. Every one in this department looks like they have come from a photo shoot for Witch Weekly.

The pretty blonde witch in pale blue robes looks up from the large reception desk and smiles. "May I help you?"

"I'm here to see Draco Malfoy. My name is Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but he no longer works here."

What! "Oh, I didn't realize he had already left," I say with wide eyes. Smooth cover, Ginny.

"Yes, he's been gone for two weeks now. Originally, he was to leave at the first of the year, but I guess when your father tells you it's time to take over the family business, you do it."

"I hear Lucius Malfoy is quite the task master." I smile and share a small chuckle with her.

"We were sorry to see him leave. Do you know where Malfoy Enterprises is located?"

Well, isn't she just the helpful little witch? "No, actually, I do not."

"It used to be very close to the Ministry, but after the war they had to move to a smaller building. It's in Muggle London, but you will have no problems accessing it. Here's the address." She smiles brightly and then jots down the address and directions from the Ministry.

.

Malfoy Enterprises is situated in a lovely neighbourhood, but the building itself is rather plain on the outside. Upon entering, I am surprised to see such modern architecture. I guess I expected more of an ostentatious style. Maybe the original building had been more "old money". Everything here is bright and clean, but sparse. The building's décor consists of many natural elements: using rock, metal, glass, and even water. I find the lifts and take one to the top floor, where I expect Draco's new offices to be located.

I know the moment I see the front secretary that she is going to give me grief. She is angry looking, even from a distance. I approach her with a confident air and polite, but not too friendly, smile.

"Good morning. I have an appointment with Draco Malfoy."

She glances up at me and narrows her beady little eyes. "Mr. Malfoy is not taking any appointments for the rest of this week."

"Well, this appointment has been scheduled for a long time and may have been lost in the sudden move from the Ministry." Thank you, blonde, bubbly Ministry witch.

"I'm sorry that you think I'm not competent enough to have rescheduled any _pertinent _appointments Mr. Malfoy may have had in his previous position, but I can assure you that he is not taking any appointments today or tomorrow."

Score one for little beady eyes.

"Mrs. Crabtree," a dark male voice drawls from behind me, and the appropriately named witch looks past me in fear. "I believe Miss Weasley is an exception for Draco's schedule. Since you have not even bothered to consult with my son, I will take her to him."

Morgana's Minions! Lucius Malfoy is right behind me and actually standing up for me. I think I may have lost my mind.

Suddenly, I realize that Mrs. Crabbypants is looking at me expectantly and probably wondering why I have frozen in place and not turned towards the elder Malfoy. I gather my wits and flash her a snotty little smirk before turning around to face one of the last people on earth with whom I ever want to have a conversation.

"Miss Weasley, please follow me. Draco has been on an important Floo call, but I'm sure he will be available shortly."

My breath catches as I look up into the same grey eyes that have been featured in many of my fantasies. Draco's, however, are more open and slightly larger, and in my opinion, much improved upon the pair gazing at me. Lucius Malfoy is indeed a very handsome man, but I can see that he has aged since before the war.

Finally, I find my voice again. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

He gestures gracefully with his left arm to indicate the direction we are to take. At first, I consider actually staying behind him, but then I think I won't give him the satisfaction of me following in his steps. I pick up my pace and do my best to match his longer stride.

"Miss Weasley, if I may, I would like to speak with you privately for a moment." He stops in front of a conference room with glass walls and doors.

"Why?" I question because I honestly don't know what else to say. Reminding him that I was raised to not trust convicted Death Eaters seems maybe not the most fruitful start to this conversation.

"Please give me a few minutes of your time, and then I will lead you to Draco's office." He quickly enters the glass room and stands at the open door, waiting for me to follow.

I wonder if this is some kind of trap before I hesitantly enter the room. I don't know what to say or expect from him so I simply stare at him and wait for him to speak.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. I thought it would be remiss on my part to not take advantage of the situation and apologize, in person, for the incident with the Dark Lord's diary. I am deeply sorry for any pain and suffering I may have caused you."

"Oh." Not exactly what I expected. "Mr. Malfoy, you have already apologized to me in your letter many years ago." I wonder if Draco knows about that since I typically refuse to talk about his father.

"Yes. And were you able to use the donation?"

"I used it for therapy." I give him a pointed look. I always did think it was ironic that the man who caused me so much pain ended up being the one who paid for its treatment.

"I see. Then I am glad you found a worthy cause for it." He looks uncomfortable, and I am kind of shocked that this man who had once been so powerful seems so insecure.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley. I know that I can never expect your forgiveness, but I simply wanted to offer my apologies once again, especially now that you have befriended my son." I must look suspicious because he quickly adds, "But he knows nothing about this. As I said, I wanted to take advantage of the opportunity today has given me."

I nod slowly. I had no idea he knew about my friendship with Draco. I am starting to wonder just how many other things Draco has been keeping from me. "Mr. Malfoy, I have moved past what happened to me in my first year, in part because of the counselling I received, but also because I chose to forgive you a long time ago. That does not mean that I will ever forget what you have done, but I believe that forgiveness is something that I have done for myself."

He gives me a small smile. "That's very insightful of you, Miss Weasley. Now, I believe you are wanting to see my son."

.

Lucius doesn't bother to knock or have Draco's personal secretary alert him of our entrance, and the part of me that is still angry with Draco is glad to see his frustration when we barge in the double doors to his office.

"Father! I'm very –"

"Draco, you have a visitor," Lucius smoothly interrupts. He steps further aside to reveal me completely.

Draco's eyes flicker back and forth quickly between his father and me. "Ginny, what are you doing here?" he asks calmly, although his eyes reveal that he is very surprised to see me.

Lucius smirks at his son. "You have a board meeting in an hour. Good day, Miss Weasley." He shuts both doors behind him as he leaves.

"What are _you _doing here?" I spit at him. "Since when do you work for your father? Was it before or after you had Blaise be your cover in funding PPDS?"

"What are you talking about, Ginevra?" He tries to look confused, but I can read a hint of nervousness in his eyes. "Blaise is helping you on his own."

"Are you positive about that? Not through his company that your family owns?" I shout.

He falls back in his seat and sighs. "Yes, I'm aware that Malfoy Enterprises owns Firstflight Brooms, but he was not to give you money from the company." He sits up a little straighter. "He didn't, did he?"

Well, there goes my whole opening argument. "No, he didn't. But that's not the point. You say that I'm your closest friend, but you don't tell me anything, Draco. Why are you even friends with me? Why do you keep wanting me in your life?"

At this, he stands up quickly and crosses the room. Grabbing my hands, he holds them tightly. "Ginny, I never expected us to be so … compatible."

I lift my brows, indicating how unimpressed I am.

"Let me explain."

"Please do," I snip at him.

He pauses, looking like he's trying to decide what to say. Growing more annoyed with him, I start to pull my hands away, but he quickly holds them more tightly. "We come from such different worlds, but you never see me – see _us_ that way. You are the first person who likes me as Draco – my last name and my past don't affect how you feel about me. And I think I might be one of the only people to do that for you too." He gives me a small smile. "Am I right?"

"I suppose," I answer begrudgingly. "But what about Pansy and Blaise? Don't you consider them real friends?"

"Yes, of course I do." He smirks. "Pansy's family wanted us to be married, even though I was betrothed to Astoria Greengrass – a story for another time." He lets go of my hands and crosses his arms, a stance he often takes when about to reveal something personal. "But Pansy and I were forced together more or less, and over time we became friends. Blaise was … he was the only person who didn't care that I was …"

I only give him a few seconds since a part of me is still upset with him. "That you were what?"

"A Death Eater." He gives me a pained look. "A failed Death Eater, I should say."

"Oh." I never know what to say about that part of his life. I have forgiven him, and it's just easier to not think about it.

"That last year of school was when Blaise and I really became friends. We had always been … allies I guess would be the right term. But it wasn't until we were some of the only ones not willing to trade in our souls to rise among the Death Eater ranks that we became actual friends."

"I'm glad you had him, Draco. But …" I can't believe I am going to say this, even if it is a slightly passive-aggressive attempt to make him want me. "I don't think you need me in your life."

"Yes, I do. It's more than just you not caring about my past, Ginny. You understand me. And I understand you." He drops his arms and steps closer to me, but he doesn't reach for me again. "I trust you completely. I hope you feel the same. I know your family would never want my father to be the person financing your business. I would never do that to you."

He's making this so much harder than I thought. What happened to me yelling at him and him grovelling at my feet, professing his deeply devoted love, pulling me into his ….

_What the Chang, Ginny? Stop thinking like that!_

"Fine. But –"

"No," he commands.

"What? _I _am saying no."

"No, I am saying no," he volleys playfully. He quickly grabs my hands again, distracting me enough so he can continue. "I should have told you about Blaise's company."

"Yes, you should have," I grit through my teeth. Why am I even angry anymore? Suddenly, I can't think past his warm hands and full lips, entirely too close to mine, giving me a playful grin.

"But in my defence, you are very stubborn."

I glare at him, the spell quickly broken. "And _you_ are self-important."

He grins at me smugly. "Yes, I am." Then he turns serious, his thumb gently stroking my hand. "But you're important to me, too."

There he goes again, saying all those things I want to hear. So with as much snark as I can muster, I return, "Says the man who didn't even tell me he quit his job."

"I would have told you about it. Honestly. But … you never want to talk about my family."

I roll my eyes at him and huff, even though he is right. "Fine. So tell me now. Why are you here? You loved your job at the Ministry."

"I'm here because it's time for me to take over the company." He pulls me over to a leather sofa that is off to the side of the large office. "My father had to step down from his position after the war, but I was clearly not able or willing to take over at eighteen. He made a deal with the board that they would run the company for ten years. He's been more of a figurehead than anything else since then. We lost a lot of business due to our involvement with Voldemort. Removing my father from the business was the only way to survive."

"Why not just change the name and start a new business?"

"Besides that being easier said than done, my father refused to lose our name. I can't really blame him. His grandfather started this company and named it Malfoy for a reason. Instead of hiding who we are, we have decided to rebuild. It's almost been ten years, and the board will either keep the company or I must take over."

"Rebuild? You mean change what people think of the Malfoys? It's going to take a lot more time for people to forget your family history, Draco." I wince as soon as I finish saying that because my family would probably never forget. "And they expect _you_ to do this?"

"Yes. I am going to be the new leader of the company, and hopefully re-establish the Malfoy name without any … suspicion."

He looks down at that last bit. I know he is not completely innocent in the tarnishing of the Malfoy name. After all, he just reminded me of his attempt at being a Death Eater. But I feel like he is still not telling me everything.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me this."

He keeps his head down, and I remember watching him at the park the day we met his ex. It was the first time I had seen him really display his hurt and disappointment. I'm not sure what to make of this. He has been nothing but a model employee for the Ministry for the last –

"They are expecting me to get married, Ginny."

I pull away from him instinctively, like his hands were burning mine. He looks up at me, and I know just by the look in his eyes that this conversation is going to hurt me. Finally, I find my voice. "Do they really have that kind of control?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It was part of the original agreement they made with my father. My parents also are pushing for it as well. All part of the rebuilding of the family name."

I feel like I've just been hit with a Bludger. He has known about this all along. He has been looking for a wife, and that doesn't include me. It never did.

I give him a small smile, the most I can manage at this point. "So when is the wedding?" I try to keep my voice light, but I know he can hear the strain in it.

"I'm not sure. No witch yet. Makes it a little difficult to plan a wedding," he jokes, but I can see it doesn't reach his eyes.

"No, I meant when do you have to be married?"

"Oh, well, since I'm unfortunately still single, they have graciously given me one year to get engaged and another year to be wed."

Needing to change the subject before I start crying, I blurt out, "How does your father know that we are friends?"

He chuckles, relieved to change the subject. "My mother questioned me about it after we both disappeared from Pansy's baby shower."

"That was months ago!"

"Yes, well, Pansy also may have tattled on us a little too. I guess I teased her one too many times about having a little boy. My mum brought it up again, and I completely caved. I can hardly ever lie to her."

I feel a surge of guilt at how easily I have been lying to my own mum. "And she told your father? And they are fine with it?"

He stares at me for a moment. "Did you know my parents have been social outcasts since the war?"

I frown at his question. "Well, yes. I think Rita Skeeter wrote several pieces on their fall from grace."

"Yes, she's lovely." We both share a smile. "My mother has worked tirelessly for the last several years to establish a charity organization called A New Vision and has supported many great causes. She's become quite the philanthropist, but it's difficult for her to be effective. She's still not invited to anyone's parties or teas. It's been very humbling for her. My father cannot even be seated at the cheapest restaurants."

"And you? Have you been missing the fancy parties and balls?" I tease.

"Hmmm. No. And I haven't been invited to many either."

"Draco, I'm sure your mother will regain her standing eventually. She seemed very pleasant at Pansy's shower. And didn't your family have a party recently?"

"My mother had a small tea party to raise awareness for abandoned children of incarcerated Voldemort supporters. The only witches that came were the younger set. Pansy's group. It's different with our generation. They are much more forgiving. But most of the money and power is still being controlled by our parents."

"Except you."

"Well, I am exceptional."

I roll my eyes. I still haven't forgotten that he is evading my question about his parents approving our friendship. And frankly, I don't really care that they aren't popular anymore. "Draco, are you telling me that your parents have become so desperate for acceptance that they can tolerate you being friends with a Weasley?" I challenge him.

"Not quite. I'm saying that as part of my family, it is my duty to do what I can to help repair our name."

"Okay … And our friendship?"

"Honestly, they appreciate that you have been a true friend. They have never mentioned anything about your family, but I'm sure it doesn't hurt that the Weasleys are considered war heroes."

"And your duty?" I press. I don't know why I am returning the conversation to this unpleasant topic, but I need to hear him say it.

"I have agreed to the terms of the board. I will be getting married. Hopefully, sooner than later."

This doesn't really make me feel any better. Again, he's being so gentle whilst telling me that I'm not good enough. I feel a few tears escape and trickle down my cheek. I'm such a girl sometimes. I hate it that he has such control over me.

I smile through my tears. "Still friends?"

He wipes my tears with his thumb and holds his hand to my cheek. "Still friends." He leans forward and kisses my forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you."

He leans in again and kisses me once more on the cheek. "I don't want to lose you, Ginny."

"It's just a lot to take in. I'm fine."

I'm such a liar. I want to crawl into a cave and disappear. Again. No! Never again!

I take a quick breath and smile. "Besides, I'm dating someone now. Maybe at some point you and your… we can all get together." I can't even bring myself to say 'your wife'.

"Oh, right. Cormac McLaggen," he says with a disgusted look on his face. "How is he?"

"Oh, he's really …" I stop myself before I say 'nice'. "He's really wonderful. He works for the_ Quibbler_. He has a daughter who is five. I really can't wait to meet her. He's really smart and funny. He's really handsome. He always was, though. We really hit it off."

"Really?" he drolls.

"Oh, shut it! I'm seeing him again this weekend. I'm sure I will have much more interesting things to say about him after that. But, seriously, it was a good first date. Really!"

He is smiling tightly, and affects a small laugh at my little joke. "Was it better than …" He shakes his head quickly and gives me a genuine smile. "Was it better than dating Potter?"

"Well, he didn't start snogging the man at the next table so I say so far so good."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Right. So are we on for lunch next week? My schedule here is much more hectic than at the Ministry. I think Wednesday may be the only day I can get away."

"I'll see you then."

.

Saturday night with Cormac is as expected. We have a great time together. He is kind, charming, and not Draco. That should be a good thing. Unfortunately, as much as I proclaim to be just his friend, my heart is still breaking from Draco's recent revelations. I struggle for most of the evening to not compare Cormac's witty remarks to what Draco would have said. Cormac is a great wizard, and I remind myself many times to enjoy my time with him. After all, he is clearly interested and actually available.

We go to a Muggle movie, which surprisingly is something I have never done. It is one of the most entertaining things I have ever experienced. Cormac buys for us a variety of over-priced treats, and it's fun to share popcorn and candies. He puts his arm around me, and I do feel a little excited. He occasionally leans in and whispers amusing comments about the movie. His soft breath against my ear is distracting, and I find myself anticipating our first kiss. Of course, I know that part of my excitement is in discovering if his kiss will erase Draco's lips from my mind.

Once we arrive back at The Burrow, he wraps his arms around me for a tight embrace. I smile up at him encouragingly, hoping with all my might he will lean in and seal the deal. He kisses my cheek again, but this time he also leans in and kisses my neck. I sigh, but it is more in relief that he is actually kissing me again instead of any arousal it has caused. Cormac chuckles softly and stands back. He asks to see me again the next day.

The next afternoon, Cormac and I go to a Muggle art museum. Again, we have a great time together. I am starting to think that maybe with enough of these dates, I could actually start to feel more than a murmur of enthusiasm about him. And hopefully, I will start to let go of any feelings I have for Draco. We spend a lot of time talking about our families. I am really looking forward to meeting his daughter, but he feels we should wait for a while before she knows about me. I respect his decision to protect her, and I like him more and more as I am getting to know him as a father. I also discover that he has become friends with Neville since leaving school. He says Neville has been the person who kept him together when he lost his wife. Neville has always had the biggest heart, and I am once again reminded that I have let my friendships die over the years. Cormac finally kisses me on this date. He kisses me whilst still at the museum, in front of a beautiful piece of art. We are alone in that room of the gallery, and it is unexpected. It is nice.

.

Instead of lunch with Draco on Wednesday, I receive an owl that morning at the shop explaining that he is at St. Mungo's with Pansy, awaiting the arrival of her baby. I'm tempted to use my break to go to the hospital. I finally decided against it since I have yet to rekindle my friendship with Nevillle, and I don't consider Pansy more than an acquaintance. I also wonder if Cormac will be there as well. I am not ready to be around both Draco and Cormac. I'm not sure if I ever will be ready for that. So I reply to Draco's owl, telling him that I expect him to make it up to me.

I also receive an owl on Monday from Oliver, requesting to have lunch with him and Harry. I want to avoid them, as usual, but then I recall my little speech to Draco's father about forgiveness and realize that maybe it is time to apply the same thing to Harry and Oliver. I quickly write a note to them, asking to meet them on Thursday for lunch.

Oliver Floo's The Burrow Wednesday night to confirm that he and Harry will be meeting me the next day. He asks if we could meet at Harry's favourite place, and in the forgiving spirit, I happily agree. He embraces me tightly and whispers in my ear something about fate bringing us back together. I am not sure what to make of it, but he seems so genuinely happy I have consented to seeing them that I don't question him.

.

The next day, we meet at a restaurant just outside the Ministry. It is a place Harry and I had often gone when I would meet him on his lunch breaks. Pushing aside the bad memories, I smile brightly as I enter and find them waiting for me.

I sit down across from them, and they thank me for coming. I decide to go ahead and put them at rest. "I have been thinking a lot lately, and I realized that I never truly forgave the two of you for what happened. And I think that it's way past time that I let it go, so I wanted you to know that I do. I forgive you both."

They share a brief look and turn to me with broad smiles. Harry takes a deep breath and relaxes. "Gin, that means so much to us. We've missed you. We haven't seen you since the Gala. And I had thought that night things were getting better between us, but then you sort of disappeared."

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy."

Oliver chuckles. "I guess starting your own business will do that. I'm so impressed, Ginny. I've even seen some of your work. Your clothes are beautiful."

"Thank you. Yes, I have been working non-stop to try to get PPDS established. I would really like to …"

I stop for two reasons. I don't want their money, and I am still upset about giving back Blaise's cheque. This conversation needs to be happy. Today is the first day towards rebuilding my friendship with these two wizards. I'm not foolish enough to think we will ever be close, but I am tired of blaming them for my mistakes. I want a fresh start.

Harry lifts his brows in question at me since I have stopped mid-sentence.

I blush before I continue. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot going on. But today is about the three of us. I would like for us to be friends again."

Conversation flows relatively easily once they both stop apologizing again for the way things happened. I insist it is the last time they will ever need to say it. Oliver talks about his new position as a trainer. He enjoys having more time at home. Harry is still working his way up within the Auror Department at the Ministry. We share stories about our friends and family. It's exactly what I hoped for it to be. I have seen them both many times over the years at different family events, but it hasn't felt like this since before The Night Oliver Wanted Tea _And_ Biscuits.

We are finished eating when Oliver begins describing one of his favourites from my line.

"I had no idea you were such a fan of my work, Ollie. Or do you just like to look at baby clothes?" I tease.

"We want to have a baby," Oliver blurts out, looking happier than I have ever seen him.

"Wow! That's great. So … who gets to be the father?"

"We thought you could decide," Harry says softly.

"Me? Why would I have any say in this?" If this is their attempt to make me feel included again in their lives, then they clearly are not playing with all three hoops.

They share a meaningful look, and then Oliver leans forward and takes my hand across the table. "Ginny, you would decide because you would be the mother." I freeze in place and vaguely notice his thumb stroking my hand. "If you want. We want you to have our baby. You're the only witch we both ever loved. No, that sounds wrong. I mean, you're the only witch _either_ of us has ever loved. What do you think?"

I swallow a few times and look back and forth between them. "Harry?"

Harry removes his arm from around Oliver's shoulder and leans onto the table. "You know I loved you, Gin. I still love you. You would really be the mother. You'd be an equal parent. You'd be included in everything." He smiles warmly at me, but I notice a slight waver when he says "everything."

"Yeah, Ginny. You know I love you, too. For a long time, I really thought you'd come back to us and we could all ... I don't know. I guess I just really wanted you both, but it wouldn't have to be that now." He has yet to let go of my hand, and he squeezes it gently. "Unless you wanted to." He says it so softly I barely hear it, but Harry clearly does and stiffens slightly.

I slowly remove my hand from Oliver's and take a deep breath. "So, if I wanted, we could all be _together_? And we could be a family? And I could have a baby with each of you?"

Harry flinches, and I can tell it is from Oliver nudging him under the table. Harry takes a deep breath before meeting my gaze. "Yes. We could have a family together. And we could see about the rest."

What the Chang! So my former best friend wanted, no, _wants_ me to be in a relationship, but my ex-boyfriend is clearly upset by the thought. "And this baby would be conceived how?"

Oliver smiles again. "Well, that's the fun part, right?"

I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can't stop myself from considering it. It is like I just went back in time four years. The desperation I felt after losing them both returns to me in full force. I am actually contemplating this insane offer just so I can finally have a husband, or rather two kind of husbands, and my own family. And then I remember how it felt to be sitting between the two of them, forgotten. Even if I could handle being with them both like that, which I know I can't, I have been around them enough to know that I will always be the one watching from the sides. I also know Harry well enough to know that is exactly what is bothering him. He doesn't want to be left out.

"Harry doesn't want this, Oliver."

Harry suddenly sits up straight. "Ginny, I do want this. I want you to have my baby."

And on cue, I start crying. How many nights did I dream of him saying those exact words to me? I think about Draco and wonder to whom he will be saying them. This entire conversation is bringing out my biggest weakness: feeling unwanted. "But you don't want _me_, do you?"

Oliver starts whispering urgently into Harry's ear and then puts his head in his hands.

Harry replaces his arm around Oliver and tries once again with me. "Ginny, I'm just a little overwhelmed with the idea. It's not you. I swear. I'm just afraid. You're the only witch I would ever want to do this with."

He pleads to me with his eyes. And instead of feeling worse, I start to feel angry. But the tears are still falling and before I can say another word, Draco appears out of nowhere, sits down next to me, and pulls me into his arms.

The look of disbelief is quickly replaced with indignation as Harry angrily spits out, "What the hell are you doing? Ginny, let Oliver take you to our house. Malfoy, if you don't let go of her –"

"You'll what? Hex me? Grow up, Potter. Haven't you done enough to Ginny? If anyone should be leaving, it's you. And you, too, Wood. With friends like you..." He huffs in frustration and then kisses my forehead. I can hear Harry practically growling at the gesture so I sit up and face them.

"Harry, Ollie," I beg. I turn to Draco, whose arms are still loose around my shoulders. "Draco, what are you doing here?"

Harry cuts in, "Yes, Malfoy, what are you doing?"

I turn to Harry, my tears quickly drying up in my frustration. "Harry, Draco is a friend of mine. We met through … Luna who is dating Blaise Zabini who is good friends still with Draco. We are friends, not that it is any business of yours." Why does this always sound like a lie each time I say it?

"It _will_ be my business. I can't believe your family tolerates this."

I bite down on my lip, unsure of how to respond to that. I know he will go to my mum in a heartbeat if he thinks it would hurt Draco, never mind what it would do to me.

Draco redirects the attention back to himself. "Potter, my friendship with Ginevra has nothing to do with you. If you were a better friend, you would have known about us already." He turns his cold eyes to me and immediately they soften. "I was stopping in for a quick lunch when I saw you. And then I saw who you were with and that you were crying. What have they done, Ginny?" He keeps his concerned eyes trained on me, but his hand is clenching my shoulder, revealing his anger at the two wizards.

"I'm fine. Let's just go." I squeeze his thigh that is against mine and give him a watery smile. Part of me is glad to have an escape, and I am desperate to keep Draco out of this conversation.

"Not until I know what's going on."

Okay, I do like it when he gets a little possessive of me. Maybe it's due to what Luna had said about Harry never really needing me, but I like it that Draco feels some ownership over me. That's probably all kinds of Splinched, but at this point it doesn't matter because I do not want him to know about what happened. Not ever.

Oliver seems to think that his plan is so wonderful even Draco will get on board. And before I can stop him, he excitedly says, "We want Ginny to have our baby. We both want to start a family with her. We can give her what she has always wanted. And I'm sure, as her friend, you can understand why this is an emotional discussion."

Seriously, what is he brewing?

Draco went rigid about two seconds into that speech, but is obviously just waiting for Oliver to finish. "Let me get this straight. You want to start a family with Ginny and give her everything she has ever wanted. Including the two of you. As her friend, I can tell you that, even together, you are no prize. As the man who loves her, I can tell you that having your baby is not what she wants or deserves. She deserves to have the father of her child in love with her. To know that she will be treasured because of the gift she has given him. She deserves to know that her baby was made from love and the desire to see that love grow. To see her baby be the physical manifestation of _her_ relationship."

Okay, I think I just ovulated. Draco's jaw is clenched and he is breathing through his nose, but his hand has started rubbing gentle circles on my back. He said he loves me. I'm not sure if he even realizes that he said it. But, yeah, I could probably conceive just from kissing him right now.

Once I am able to drag my eyes from him, I look at the shocked faces of the two wizards across from us. I also remember that I had been getting angry before Draco joined us. "What the Chang! Do you really think that I'm so lonely and so desperate that I would be jumping at your offer? How noble of you to grant me the honour of bearing your children. How dare you! Just because I forgave you does not mean that I will ever forget that night…. You know what? I do deserve better than you. And it's really sad because there was a time that I would have given you the world, Harry. And Oliver, I did love you, maybe not like Harry, but I trusted you more than anyone else. You both broke my heart. And yet, I still hope that you find someone to help you have a family. But it's not going to be me."

Oliver has the grace to look apologetic and humbled by my speech, but Harry is fixated on Draco's hand at the back of my neck when we stand. I can't believe he's angry that I have finally moved on. "I have to know, Harry. Are you put out because it's Draco or because I'm still not pining for you?"

He clenches his jaw for a second and then stands up. "Goodbye, Ginny."

Oliver stands and watches his partner storm from the restaurant. "Ginny, I'm so sorry. You're right. We didn't even think … we just … we thought you were still alone and … we thought maybe you could still love us. I swear. I do still care about you, Ginny. And so does Harry. It's not about Malfoy. It's just because he likes for things to stay the same. Your loving both of us is something he thought he could count on. He trusts you. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, especially with his reticence, but he was just so afraid of losing … well, of losing me. This was all my idea, but I guess that doesn't matter now. And I'm so glad you have moved on. Please believe me that I want you to be happy and so does Harry." He nods at Draco and then quickly leaves.

.

Once the anger passes, I am feeling kind of numb, and I let Draco lead me out of the restaurant to the nearest Apparition point. I stop him just as he is putting his arms around me to Side-Along.

"Where are we going?" I manage to voice.

"To the Manor."

"No."

"Then let me take you home."

"No, you can't go there, Draco. My mum is there."

"Well, I'm not leaving you. Why can't I take you to my home? My parents know that we are friends."

"No! I don't want to go to your bloody Manor!" I scream. I know I am being childish, but I want what I know I can't have. I want Draco to take me to my room and hold me whilst I cry. "Why don't you have your own place?"

"Why don't you?" He immediately looks apologetic. "I'm sorry. It's just that I will be in charge of the Manor when … It's a very large place and there's no reason to not stay there. I never see my parents unless I want to. Let me take you there. I promise you won't see anyone else but me."

He cups my cheek, and part of me wants to collapse into his arms and let him take me wherever he wants. But I can't ignore what he stopped himself from saying. He will be in control of his home, once he is married. Going back with him will just make it harder for me to let him go. And right now, it would be so easy to let him hurt me, intentionally or not.

"Draco, I can't," I plead. "Just let me go home."

"Ginny, I'm not leaving you alone."

"My mum will be-"

"You're not going to want to explain that conversation to her. Let me take care of you."

"Why? Because you're my best friend?"

He tightens his lips, but he makes no response.

"Did you mean what you said to them? About what I deserve?" I desperately want to ask him if he meant the part about him being the man who loves me, but I don't think my heart could bear his rejection for the third time.

"Yes. I meant every word, Ginevra."

I hold his gaze for what seems like an eternity, willing him to say it. To really say those words to me. Just three little words.

He looks torn. I can see some kind of battle going on in his head. Finally, he leans forward and kisses my forehead like he always does. "You deserve the world, Ginny. You deserve everything."

"I can't do this anymore," I sob, breaking free from his hold.

"Do what?" He looks truly frightened, and I almost lose my resolve.

"Pretend that I don't - that I can be your friend. I can't. It hurts too much. I'm sorry. I thought that I could, but I want those things you described. I need to focus on finding my own life. You're going to be … married to someone, and I want that too, Draco. I do deserve more than what Harry and Oliver offered me, but I deserve more than what you can give me too. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't contact me. Please just leave me alone."

I quickly turn and Disapparate to The Burrow. I run to my room, calling out that I am going to take a nap. I hope that will buy me a little privacy so I can get my crying under control. Draco is exactly right about me not wanting to relive that conversation. My mother is so consumed with me getting married, I'm not sure if she wouldn't encourage me to have babies with Harry and Oliver. I hate myself for letting them get to me. I know that they think that it will make us all happy. And in some weird way, it would probably work for a while. Although they both claim to love me, and probably do, they are _in love_ with each other. They have what I want. It's unfortunate they will need someone else to help them have a family, and I honestly want them to have that because I do still care about them, too.

As for Draco, he also will just be something that I will always want – unless I make myself let him go. Last week in his office, I truly believed that we could remain friends, and then I would at least have that part of him. But whether he means it or not, I take everything he says or does and turn it into something more because that is what my heart wants. It's only going to get worse when he finds the right witch to marry. And I can already see what that will do to me, to stand by and watch him be with another witch. It will kill me. Well, probably not kill me, but it will definitely make me turn back into that pathetic little girl that I am so determined to leave behind. Maybe that makes me weak. I don't know. But just like I told him earlier, I have to find my own life, and right now that does not include him.

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you! Please let me know your thoughts! I seriously take them into consideration when working on this. :)

Harry is not a bad guy, just a bit self-absorbed, which I found him to be in canon. I wasn't sure about including that scene with Harry and Oliver, but I think it puts Ginny in a very vulnerable place, ready to end things with Draco. For now.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks as always to Nutmeg44 & WickedForGood13 for helping me along the way with this story - whether it's grammar or just enoucragement.

Also, thanks to the reviews from Guest (the most loyal reviewer, even leaving mulitple reviews), Ava-C, Spriggan, Janelove!

I am seriously hoping that we will start to get on a more regular posting schedule. Sorry for this taking so long.

.

* * *

**My Big Fat Weasley Wedding**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

.

"Sweetheart, do you have a minute?"

"Of course, Mum." I smile over my cup of tea and adjust my things so I can turn to face her more directly.

We are sitting in the front room, both reading quietly. It has become a common occurrence the last couple of days. I finally quit my job at WWW so I could focus more on PPDS. It may or may not have had something to do with avoiding a certain poncy git, but I choose not to dwell on it. Besides the fact, I need to give more time to my business, being the successful and independent witch that I am. Or rather, want to be. I have become more determined than ever to open my own store.

"How are things with Cormac?" Mum asks with that I-can-see-your-future-children gleam in her eye.

"Fine." I smile again, revealing no more than I have to. It's not that I refuse to let my parents know about my social life, but I have grown accustomed to keeping my cards close to the chest.

"That's wonderful." She studies me for a moment. "He seems like such a nice boy. But I …" She frowns, and I can tell she is being careful with what she has to say. "You don't seem as … well, you haven't been as lively the lately. Are you sure that you are happy with him, Ginny? I know you know that your father and I want you to find someone and settle down, but we want that to be the right someone."

"It's way too soon to know if Cormac is the right someone. But I've been truly enjoying our time together. I think he's going to let me meet Holly soon."

"Oh," she says a little too brightly.

She sips her tea and flips a few pages of her magazine. I can tell she has more to say, not that I will be encouraging any further meddling.

"Do you think he's going to want to settle down again?"

I simply shrug, acting like I am deep in concentration on my book.

"Do you think he's still in love with his …."

I glare at her. "His wife?"

"Well, that just makes it sound like he's still married."

"Muuuum," I groan, laying my head back and look at the crack in the ceiling.

"I'm just trying to figure out what's going on with you. You had been so …" She looks away and bites her lip.

"Just spit it out, Mum. I'm not going to hex you."

"Alright then. I was so glad to see you coming out of that shell. For the last few months, my fiery little girl had returned and then it seems that as soon as you started dating, you lost your way again. I'm worried about you, love. I don't want you to change for a man. I never wanted that, I hope you know. Not even for Harry."

I can't help the blush that spreads quickly down my throat. She has no idea the images her statement has conjured up. Harry, Oliver, me, and a houseful of babies. It still makes me angry to think about.

"Mum, I could care less about Harry bloody Potter!"

Morgana's Minions! Now I sound like Draco.

Mum lifts her brows at my outburst. "I'm not so sure about that. You haven't been the same since the two of you broke up. And even before, when … when ... your brother …"

"Ten years and you can't even say when Fred died! Mum, do you even realize what life was like for me? You weren't even getting out of bed most days. I took Dad's trousers in several times because either you weren't feeding him or he wasn't eating!"

I wipe angrily at the tears falling down my cheeks. This conversation is long overdue and the last thing I want to be doing, but I also can't stop it now that it's started.

"I gave up Quidditch for you – for all of you. And it's fine, Mum, it really is because I love you all so much and my family will always come first. But you were in such a bad way. I don't even think you know how scared we all were for you. And Dad, he was barely keeping it together at times. When I came home from Hogwarts, my life – Ginny's life – ended." And finally, one of my most secret thoughts comes tumbling out. "No one else was willing to stay here and make sure the two of got through your grief."

"Oh, Ginny. Your brothers have been so good to you. They know the debt they owe you."

"Well, it would be nice of them to show it a bit more sometimes."

I shove my things over and sit forward, leaning my elbows on my knees. My brothers have been great, for the most part. But deep down, I wonder if they are glad they don't have to worry about Mum and Dad since I have no life and will most likely be here to take care of them. Guilt quickly follows this line of thinking, and I sigh loudly.

"Mum, I just want something for me. Is that so hard to understand?"

"I know. I'm so sorry," she says softly, sniffing back her tears. "I knew you were giving up so much for us, Ginny, but I thought Harry was there for you. And we all thought he was going to marry you."

I groan in frustration. "Marry me? Well, he clearly had no plans to ever do that."

"No. I guess he didn't."

"Mum, I'm not upset with you. I can't imagine how much it hurt you to lose Fred." I swipe again at another wave of tears. "I miss him so much some times."

She nods subtly as she stifles her own tears with the back of her hand. "Your father touches that picture of him every night."

I know that picture. It's of the twins on their first birthday. They are covered in cake and giggling at each other. George is sitting behind Fred, his chubby little arms wrapped around his brother. But Fred is looking right at my father, who was taking the picture. He is reaching out with his cake-covered hands and saying 'dada'.

We share a tearful smile before I cross over and kneel in front of her. "I don't want you to worry about me, Mum. I'm going to be okay. Something … I'm a little disappointed right now with some things, but I am managing. And Harry – _and_ Cormac – have nothing to do with it."

"You should contact that Blaise Zabini. Your brother told me the cheque wasn't from his company. I think you should take that money."

Of course she thinks my moodiness is all about PPDS. But I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me by. "What about Dad?"

"I'll manage your father. And I will even have Bill assure him that you will not be connected to Lucius Malfoy." She strokes her thumb down my cheek. "We are so proud of you, sweetheart. You are so talented. Even your father thinks you are doing something special."

"Really?"

"I love you, my sweet girl. I am so grateful to have such a loving and caring daughter. I want you to be happy, Ginny. I want you to find that something you are looking for, and I'm afraid I haven't been encouraging you enough these last few years."

"I'm not sure anything you could have said would have made that much of a difference. I needed to realize on my own that I wasn't going anywhere in my life. And I'm not going to let myself go back."

No matter how much I ache for him.

.

The weeks fly by as I start working more and more on PPDS. Thanks to my mother's brilliant manipulation of my father, I am also accepting another cheque from Blaise. It's not nearly as much as before; my father accompanies me to the meeting and insists that Blaise lower the amount. They come up with a contract that basically means I will get another chunk of money once I am making enough that I could repay the original amount. My father says it will ensure that I don't over-borrow, but I think he just doesn't want me free to move out so quickly. It does, however, allow me to hire an additional stitcher, which is exactly what I need since I want to have as much merchandise as possible ready for the holiday rush. I ask my mother about it, but she claims her hands are full, dealing with the house and all the grandchildren. So I ask around and find that Verity's sister, Charity, enjoys sewing. She's just out of Hogwarts and needs work. I can only afford to pay her a low wage in addition to a very small commission on each piece that sells, but she gladly accepts it. I guess her name really does suit her. I also expand my workspace to include Percy and Bill's rooms. Business-wise, things are going really well.

In my personal life, I am enjoying my time with Cormac, who I now call Cory. After another lovely kiss on our fourth date, he insisted that I start calling him his usual nickname. I think it's sweet, and I completely understand. Draco was the only person who I ever let call me my given name. It had always felt intimate when he said it. Anyway, Cory and I are really hitting it off, and my parents are thrilled with him.

The reality of my new relationship really hits me when Cory is invited over for Bill's birthday dinner. It is the first time that he is around the entire family, including Harry and Oliver. I'm already dreading seeing the two of them, but I also am glad to have an actual date (not quite comfortable with "boyfriend") to be by my side.

I shouldn't be surprised that everyone is warm and welcoming to Cory. My brothers don't even give him a hard time for dating their baby sister. I can't imagine why except that they are probably in shock I actually have a social life. George seems the least enthusiastic, a complete surprise to me. But I give him a few glares and he does take the time to talk with Cory before dinner. Cory secures an open invitation from Mum when he raves over everything she serves. Of course, she can't help but point out everything I made, along with hints at how I will be such a good homemaker. Cory takes it all in stride, and for that, I think I grow to like him a little bit more.

I am just finishing the last of the dishes while the men are listening to a Quidditch match in the other room. My sisters-in-law are sitting around the kitchen, discussing various issues with the children.

"Gin, can we talk for a moment?" Oliver asks from the kitchen door.

Mum shoos me out of the room and with a smile. I have a feeling that this interruption was planned. Not that she has any clue what we will most likely be discussing.

Once in the hall, Harry peers from around the door to Dad's office and motions into the room. I've been avoiding the two of them for the last few weeks, but I would rather this conversation happen here where my brothers and Cory are all just a few feet away. If I get upset, my bedroom is just up the stairs and they know better than to follow me.

Upon entering the office, I look around at the piles of Muggle items on the shelves and desk. Papers are stacked in between books all around the room, some haphazardly packed into a bin on the floor. My father has always had a very unique sense of organization. I cross over to the desk and lean against it, careful not to disturb anything.

"So?" I say simply as I resist crossing my arms over my chest. I don't want to appear defensive.

"I am so sorry, Ginny," Harry says sadly. "I can't believe I acted that way. Please forgive me for assuming that you … that you would want – "

"Harry, stop. I am not upset any more. I mean, I was very offended, but I can understand why you both thought I would want to consider your offer."

Oliver lunges forward from the door and embraces me. "We really care about you, Ginny, and if things were different, we would love to share a family with you."

I gracefully pull away from him and pat his arm. "Maybe. But you two are in love with each other, and I think Draco was right about what I deserve."

Harry narrows his eyes. "Draco."

"Harry, please don't start."

"Does Cory know about him?"

"There's nothing to know."

"There must be something," he insists. "What exactly is your relationship?"

"It's none of your business, Harry."

"We only want you to be happy," Oliver inserts and grabs Harry's hand, trying to soothe him.

"I am happy. And Draco and I are friends. That's it. I swear." I'm pretty proud of how calm I sound. I obviously choose to omit the part where I have asked Draco to leave me alone or the part where I am deeply in love with him.

"I don't trust him, Ginny," Harry warns. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who would hate for you to get mixed up with him."

"What does that mean?"

"Your parents cannot possibly want you to have a friendship with him."

Oliver sighs, clearly not wanting us to get into another row. "Maybe we should trust her to choose her own friends."

"After all," I say right to Harry, "I chose Oliver as a friend and look how well that worked out."

They both blanch at that, and I do not feel at all better about it. Not one bit.

Harry grimaces and then rubs his hands over his face. "I worry about you, okay? I do care about your happiness and I'm afraid that whatever this is you have going on with Malfoy is going to ruin things with Cory. Malfoy seemed pretty possessive of you."

"There's nothing to worry about, Harry. I … I asked Draco to give me some space. I am serious about making this work with Cory." I hate revealing this to them, even if it is the truth. Somewhat. But it just makes my stomach turn, admitting out loud that Draco is no longer part of my life.

"And your parents know you are friends with him?" he persists.

"What the Chang, Harry!"

"I didn't think so."

"Well, when you tell them about Draco, make sure to let them know why I was crying at our lunch. I'm sure they'd be so grateful to you."

They frown at that.

"Didn't you plan on including my family in your happy little plan? Or was I to disown them when I started shagging the two of you?"

Harry throws his hands up and stalks to the door, muttering something about 'Slytherins' bad influence' on me. Oliver pulls him back into the room and glances between the two of us, lifting his brows as if we are poorly behaving children.

"Ginny, please be careful," Harry requests softly. He frowns as he shakes his head. "You do deserve everything Malfoy said."

"Thank you."

We stare at each other for a moment. It's still surreal to me to look into those beautiful green eyes. I have avoided any direct eye contact for years now. I wonder if I will ever stop being surprised that Harry left me for Oliver. Thankfully, they leave before I can start getting emotional again.

.

As if he can tell I have finally started to accept that our friendship may be over, Draco sends me a lovely little letter the next day.

* * *

_Ginny,_

_I miss you._

_Draco_

* * *

I don't understand him. He sends me this stupid note and thinks that what? I will come running back to him? And for what? To be strung along until he finds the perfect witch to marry? I think not.

And I know he saw Cory and me the other night at dinner. He kept looking over at us, but he didn't realize that I could see him in the reflection of the glass behind Cory's head. And he was with a date. A date so annoyed with Draco's diversion, she too started looking over at us at one point. Cory even waved at her, thinking she must know him somehow. Thankfully, I distracted him before he could wonder why Draco and his date were watching us.

I stare at the letter for several minutes. Sadly, I notice how he doesn't even say 'with love' like he did before. I am glad he misses me, even if that is selfish, but I will not reply to this. It's been very difficult, cutting him out of my life. But I know that if I am ever to give Cory and me a real chance, Draco cannot be continually toying with my feelings.

I almost burn the letter, but at the last second, I fold it up and put it in my drawer with all the other mementos I have kept. I do miss him too. And I do hope that we truly can be friends again once we have both moved on.

.

Cory and I spend as much time together as possible between my busy work schedule and his responsibilities at home. I have yet to meet his daughter, but I'm not pushing it. He mentions that maybe we could meet sometime before Christmas. I already know what I want to get her, and after talking with Cory about it, I plan on making her the prettiest dress robes any five-year-old girl would ever want. PPDS is still only for babies and toddlers, but I do plan on expanding to young children once I am in my own store. I am really starting to feel like maybe I could develop some true feelings for Cory. Our dates are always pleasant. His kisses don't set me on fire, but I attribute that to my still getting over Draco.

Whilst they are at work, Luna and Cory decide to plan a double date for us. We are meeting for dinner and then on to a holiday play that Luna wants to see. It is a wizard production, and I haven't been to the theatre in years.

During dinner, Blaise and Cory seem to get along pretty well, which is a relief. I'm not sure how Blaise feels about socializing with someone I am dating. I still consider him very much Draco's friend, and even though Draco and I were never more than friends, it feels like we have broken up. They chat mostly about Quidditch, and I notice that neither one ever mentions Oliver's team.

I excuse myself to use the loo and am just about to enter the ladies room when Blaise catches up with me.

"Ginny, hey wait up," he says with a small smile.

"Don't tell me, you want to know if Luna is ready for marriage?" I retort with a wicked grin.

Blaise pales considerably and then chuckles softly. "Very funny."

"Well, she did make me look at bridal gowns the other day," I say seriously and then shrug. "So what was it you wanted?"

"She what?" He steps closer to me. "I'm not looking for marriage. I'm serious, you need to somehow let her know that she shouldn't be expecting that from me."

I open my mouth and then bite my lip in a show of concern. "Oh, um, well … have you noticed Luna being a little off lately? She's, um, not been drinking anything tonight. And she's been tired a lot."

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you feel about illegitimate children?"

His eyes widen, almost comically, and then he crouches down low, his head hanging between his knees. "Shit," he whispers. "Shit, shit, shit."

Okay, maybe I have taken this too far. "Morgana's Minions! I'm sorry, Blaise. I was just playing with you." I squat down next to him and grab his hands from his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Um, yeah, that's what I just said," I reply with a small giggle. "Sorry. You're just always messing with me and I wanted to get you back."

He shakes his head and smiles at me. "Well, I can see up your dress right now so I guess that makes us even."

"You're such an arse!" I laugh as I hit him on the shoulder.

"No, really. I think green is a great colour on you." He smirks and then leans down again to look up my skirt.

"What the Chang!" I stand up and push him over. A few witches exiting the ladies room give us a strange look.

Blaise quickly jumps to his feet and pulls me into an alcove. "All joking aside, I wanted to let you know that I am your friend, and even though I'm also Draco's friend, I'm glad you walked away from him."

"Oh." I feel the smile slip from my cheeks. "How is he?"

"You don't need to know."

"Is that what you say to him?" I ask with a bit more confidence than I feel.

"No, I tell him that you are blissfully happy with Cory and that you never ask about him." He gives me a small hug. "You are happy, aren't you?"

"Yes." Sometimes. And only when I forget about Draco - which is rare. "I miss him, but I couldn't keep playing that game anymore."

"I wish I knew what was going on with him, Ginny. I have no idea what he's doing." He sighs. "I want you to let him go, but … I want him to be happy too."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that although he's realized that he's a fool for taking you for granted, he's still a fool."

"Well, thanks. For your friendship. And sorry for the total fail at a joke earlier."

"No problem. Nothing like a little scare to give you some perspective." He gives me a smile and then returns to the table.

I hold it together pretty well for the rest of the night. During the play, there is an actor who reminds me so much of Draco, the way he holds himself, the way he gestures with his left hand. I also have a hard time forgetting the conversation with Blaise. I keep replaying the part about him wanting Draco to be happy too. Did that mean that he's not happy now? That without me he can't find happiness? I audibly sigh a few times, and Blaise and Cory both reach for my hands. Then I start giggling at how awkward that is. Cory gives Blaise a strange look and then pulls me to him, wrapping his arm around my bouncing shoulders. Blaise immediately drops my hand and leans away from me towards Luna.

.

Cory is very attentive, and he makes me feel beautiful. I am glad to be with him, and I am starting to feel the need to move our relationship forward. So when he invites me to the Longbottom's Christmas party, I shouldn't be surprised that he also asks if I will have to return to The Burrow that night. My heart almost stops for a moment at the realization of what he is asking. I know I will probably see Draco at the party, and I tell myself that if I can ignore Draco and enjoy Cory, I will be ready to at least spend the night with him. As for losing my virginity, I'm not sure if I am ready for that, but Cory knows that I am inexperienced. He probably has no idea how inexperienced I am, but he seems to understand that I want to move things slowly.

We arrive over a half hour late to Neville and Pansy's house, a rather large house that Neville inherited from his grandmother. I changed my clothes probably ten times even after Cory arrived at The Burrow. If he thinks I am dressing for him, it's fine by me. But I know that the person I am hoping to impress is still Draco. Damn him!

Neville greets us at the door and pats Cory on the back. He gives me a big grin and hugs me to him. "Happy Christmas! It's so good to see you, Ginny. Cory talks about you all the time. I'm so glad that you could make it."

"Thanks, Neville. I'm so happy for you. Married and a baby! Congratulations! Speaking of the little princess, where is she?"

"She's with her mummy right now. Pansy's showing her off to everyone," he states proudly. Neville's happiness is contagious. I can't keep from smiling as he leads us into the sitting room.

Cory and I enter the large room, and I immediately notice that there are several more people in attendance than I expected. I thought this would be a small dinner, but I'm relieved to see so many. It will be much easier to avoid a certain someone from within a crowd.

Neville turns back to us, and I feel Cory step closer to me, placing his hand on my lower back. Neville says, "As you can see, we invited almost _all_ of our friends. It's about like having a Hogwarts reunion. Pansy thinks we're the 'it' couple now. Fulfilling Dumbledore's wish of interhouse unity or something." He laughs. "She also thinks we have the prettiest baby in the world and wants to show her off. I can't really argue with that since she's absolutely right."

"Then take me to her," I plead. "I want to see your little Violet!"

Cory and I follow Neville through the crowd to the other side of the room where Pansy is holding court. A beautiful baby dressed in one of my favourite PPDS designs is resting on her lap.

"Oh, Pansy! She's absolutely gorgeous!" I gush.

"She is, isn't she?" She smiles warmly at the baby. She then looks at me, and her eyes dart behind me to Cory. "I'm really glad Cory brought you, Ginny. I would have invited you myself if he hadn't."

"Thanks, Pansy. And I see she's wearing a Pish-Posh design."

"Of course, she is. My princess will always be dressed in only the best."

Cory kisses Pansy on the cheek and insists that he will be more comfortable with the wizards on the other side of the room. It is only after he leaves that I notice two things. I have not seen or looked for Draco since arriving, and the Greengrass sisters are sitting off to my right, eyes darting between me and somewhere behind me. They see me looking towards them and smile. I return the gesture though I can't help but remember their words from the night of the Gala. I make small talk with some other witches I met at Pansy's shower, and I congratulate myself for successfully avoiding any contact with Draco, assuming he is actually here. It is all I can do to not scan the other side of the room, but I don't. I wonder if Cory feels like I am ignoring him, but I can't risk seeing Draco and keep my attention firmly planted on the gossiping ladies around me.

Besides a few witches and wizards that I recognize from school but can't really place their names, there are some old acquaintances. Luna and Blaise arrive just before dinner, looking flustered and dishevelled. I roll my eyes at Luna as she gracefully crosses the room to greet Pansy. Unlike me, she doesn't seem at all interested in the baby. I can't keep my eyes off of Violet. Eventually, Pansy offers to let me hold her.

I hold the tiny brunette closely and rock her. She is falling asleep, but she occasionally flutters her eyes open and stares up at me. I stay in the sitting room holding her as everyone starts to make his or her way towards the dining room. I am cooing at Violet and softly stroking her silky cheek when I feel someone's presence. I look up and see Draco standing in the entrance to the sitting room. He has that torn look on his face again. When his eyes meet mine, his whole body seems to relax. He is looking at me with so much tenderness; I can't resist smiling at him. He starts to smile and take a step forward, but he stops when Cory brushes past him.

"Hey, Ginny. Pansy said you are welcome to stay out here with Violet, but she is ready to take her upstairs to bed." Cory crouches down in front of me and takes the baby's tiny hand in his. "You look so beautiful right now. You're going to be such a wonderful mother."

I glance up at Draco, over Cory's shoulder, and can see his mask slipping into place. But when Cory makes his comment about me being a mother, my eyes fly back to the man in front of me. "You think so?"

He leans forward and kisses my forehead. 'Draco's spot,' my treacherous heart cries out.

He gently cups my cheek and sweetly answers, "I know so, Ginny. You are the most loving witch I have ever known."

I blush under his intense gaze. He gently takes the baby from my arms so I can stand up more easily. I smile at seeing him holding her so confidently. I know he has a child and has no reason to be uncomfortable, but it's heart-warming to see him with a baby. I stand to follow him out of the room and notice that Draco is no longer at the doorway. I immediately picture Draco holding a little baby, and my heart sighs at the thought. Then I realize that, in my little fantasy, Draco is holding a baby with strawberry blond hair, and my heart sings.

Shaking off the conflicting emotions I am struggling with, I quickly make my way to the dining room. To my dismay, I am seated across from Draco and next to Daphne. Cory is on my other side, of course, and he notices my fidgeting once we sit down. He leans over and whispers in my ear, "Everything okay, Ginny? You seem a little nervous."

I whisper back, "No, I'm fine. I just don't know a lot of the people here."

"Sure you do. It's just been a while since you've seen them." He pats my thigh and gives me a little wink.

Cory knows that I had been dating Harry just before Oliver started dating him. He knows that I had been very hurt. He also knows that I had hidden behind that pain for many years, losing all contact with my friends. He even knows that I had tried to reconcile with Harry and Oliver recently, but that it did not go too well. He doesn't know what they suggested, and he has no clue what happened the Night Harry Chose The Elder Wand. But he knows enough to know that I'm not comfortable around them, and I'm sure that it is Cory's influence that has kept the couple from being invited to this party.

I smile at him to show him that I appreciate his confidence, but I have a bad feeling about sitting across from Draco for the next hour. I have to force myself to eat the delicious food. I catch Luna's eye once or twice, but she and Blaise are seated at the other end of the table. She nods towards Draco and gives me a small shrug, but I can't make myself look over at him. It is all I can do to keep up with the conversations around me. The only thing my brain is focused on is what _he _is saying. Apparently, he isn't saying much because I barely hear him utter more than a few words and that is when Cory addresses him.

Daphne makes polite conversation with me throughout dessert for which I am very grateful. Mostly she discusses my business and how much she admires my design choices. She asks who my favourite designers are, Muggle and wizard, and I have to answer that I don't really follow fashion. She seems to think I am joking so I join in with her laughter to hide my embarrassment. That's when I hear his deep voice again. He snickers softly to himself, and before I can stop myself, I glare at him.

He has been watching me; of that much I am certain. He looks as if he has been waiting for me to notice him. He also looks angry. No, he looks determined. He holds my gaze coolly, and I start to wonder what that whooshing sound is when I realize it is the blood pumping furiously in my ears. I wet my lips whilst I take a deep breath, and he gives me a small smirk. Without breaking our intense stare, he leans back in his chair and strikes a comfortable pose. That really pisses me off. He knows how much he affects me, and now he's just playing with me.

I quickly break our connection and touch Cory's shoulder, getting his attention. "I'm going to the loo. Let's stay for a few drinks, then we can go back to your place." I watch his eyes darken, and I know he is thinking about getting me alone. I don't want to lead him on, and I regret my choice of words. I can tell he is going to kiss me so I quickly stand up and bolt from the dining room.

.

Before I can shut the door to the loo, Daphne appears and shoves her way past me. She points her wand at the door, locks it, and then silences the room. "I knew it!"

I give her a shocked look because, frankly, I am shocked. "Knew what? That I use the loo like everyone else?"

"Oh, don't even bother. I knew there was something going on between the two of you."

"Between the two of who? Me and Cory?"

"You can drop the dumb act, Weasley. We both know you are far too intelligent for that. I'm talking about you and Draco."

"Draco and I are nothing more than former acquaintances."

"Really," she replies sarcastically.

"Yes, we met through Blaise and Luna, and we did have lunch together a few times, but that is all. We haven't even spoken to one another in weeks."

"So you didn't come looking for him at the Ministry?"

"What?"

"My sister works in his department."

Was that the blonde witch? No. I would have recognized her. I stare at Daphne blankly, hoping to still play off that I did not go looking for him.

"She is good friends with the front secretary. She said you – Ginny Weasley – had come in, all dressed up, and determined to see our favourite former housemate."

Well, there goes pretending I have no idea what she is talking about. I give her a tight smile. "Well, I did have to see him about some business with PPDS."

"Mm-hmm. That may be true, but that doesn't explain why you have gone out of your way to ignore him all night, and he hasn't been able to go thirty seconds without watching you."

Damn you, heart! Before I can stop myself, I had given her a surprised, yet hopeful look.

"That's what I thought," she continues smugly. "Listen, Ginny, I like you. And I respect you for your talents. Pansy also seems to like you, and she's very particular about who she considers friends. She's much closer to Draco than I have ever been, and after the Ga- after something that happened recently, she gave me some information about him that I think you should know."

"I don't need to know anything about him because he means nothing to me." That sounds good, even though I am dying to find out what she knows. And I didn't miss that slip about the Gala. He must have run from her the next morning. I have never heard him even mention her once in all our time together. That brings a small smile to my face.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that." She lifts a perfectly plucked brow at me in challenge. "Ginny, Draco has a terrible reputation with the ladies."

"I'm not daft. I know how he used to be, and it doesn't matter because we are not even friends. And besides, I'm dating Cory."

"Exactly. And Cory seems like a great catch. You should definitely keep him. He clearly adores you, and he's the type of wizard that you could be truly happy with."

I am actually angry with her for implying that Draco is not the type of wizard that could make me happy. Then, I realize that maybe she thinks that he would make her happy. "Are you jealous?"

"What? No!" She turns away, but I catch her reflection in the mirror and see her blush. She looks up and meets my eyes through the glass. Facing me again, she relents, "Fine. I may have fancied myself being with Draco for a very short while this past summer. But nothing ever happened." Her face colours again. "He turned me down repeatedly."

I can relate to how she feels, but I'm not going to share that with her. I also want to do a little dance in celebration of her not having been with him. "You have no reason to be jealous. I keep telling you that we are just friends."

"I thought you said that you were _not even_ friends?"

Bugger! I plop down on the closed toilet seat in defeat. "We _were_ friends. We were becoming rather good friends, but I needed to end it. I wanted more, but he didn't so I told him goodbye."

She hops up onto the counter and smiles at me in sympathy. "Well, based on how he was watching you tonight, I guess he likes the challenge. But I still have to tell you something about him. And maybe it will help you … let him go."

"You know I want to know so just spit it out." I give her a crooked smile, and we share a small laugh.

"Okay, well, I was pretty upset this summer after humiliating myself with him, and I went to Pansy to try to find out why he wasn't interested in me. We had never been together before. And I knew that since he came back to England last year, he had not dated one single witch from his partying days. I really thought that maybe he would give me a chance."

"Wasn't your sister engaged to him?"

"Not really. And she was madly in love with a wizard from Durmstrang. She wasted several years on that idiot and refused to ever even pursue the betrothal our mother and Narcissa had cooked up when they were babies. I was also betrothed, but he died during the war." She sighs.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. He was older and terrible. I would have fought it with everything I had if it had come to that." She leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Pansy must have taken pity on me, or maybe her pregnancy hormones were getting the best of her, but she revealed to me Draco's secret."

"Which is?" I lean forward, closer to her.

"He's looking for a wife." She waits for me to react, but I already know this bit of information.

I huff in frustration, letting her know I am not impressed.

"He's looking for a _half-blood or Muggle-born_ wife."

"What?"

"I know. It's mad, right? I don't know why he's set on it, but I guess he's had enough of us pureblood witches."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes. Pansy told me that was why he hadn't been dating hardly at all since he returned. Obviously, we had all wondered what was going on with him. He dated plenty of witches in France, and we all knew how much he liked to get around when we were younger. But when he came back, he refused to go out with any of us. None of us knew what to make of it."

So that's why they think he is weird. Hmm. "He refused to date any from your circle of friends you mean?"

"Well, yes. I'm not getting all pureblood supremacy on you, Ginny. It's just that my friends and I were raised to marry wealthy wizards like Draco. We figured that he would at least give us a chance. We're exactly what his parents would want for him."

"What about his parents? I thought no one wanted to be associated with them anymore."

"Well, that's definitely true for his father, but his mother is slowly being accepted back into society. It's just a matter of time before they are both accepted. Probably not like they once were, but eventually even Lucius Malfoy will be included again. The Malfoys are still a wealthy family, and in time they will be a powerful and respected family as well – potentially even more so than they have been in generations. And Draco will be the driving force behind their return to glory."

Her speech leaves me feeling queasy. Even though I am barely able to process what she has revealed about his search for the perfect wife, I don't want my Draco to be someone's means to having a lush life. I look up at her and frown. "Maybe he wants more than being wanted for his name."

She gives me a sorry little smile that causes me to cringe. I don't want her pity.

"Ginny, of course he wants to be loved. I know it sounds shallow, what I just said. But just like I want the life Draco could provide for me, he will want someone who can help him rebuild his family name. Someone who can mix into high society and politics. Maybe that's why he hasn't found the right witch for the job yet?"

I can't help but sigh. This entire conversation is making me nauseous. I don't think she is intentionally pouring salt on my wounds. But well, it hurts to hear her recite all the reasons I know that Draco will never be interested in me.

"Look, I know I'm making this sound like a business transaction, and for our parents generation, marriage was definitely more of an arrangement. But Pansy is not the only one who wants more than a fancy new last name. A lot of us want more. Draco is different since he came back, and we can all see that he has really grown. He finally became all the things we wanted him to be when we were young and willing to overlook his bad attitude and … general disposition." She smiles. "It doesn't hurt that he is a beautiful man. He's very desirable, as I'm sure you know."

Now, I blush. "Yes, I do know. But it doesn't really matter anymore. Thank you for the information." I want her to leave. I know first-hand that Draco has changed, but I need to work through everything she has told me.

"I don't want you to waste your time on him. And if he thinks getting you is some sort of challenge, then maybe you can enjoy it for what it is, but I wouldn't plan on him sticking around. For as much as your family tries to deny it, you, Ginny Weasley, are the epitome of a pureblood witch."

I simply nod my head and then wait for her to leave. I stand up and stare at myself in the mirror. I think I might start crying again, but instead, I become angry. Angry at him for continually toying with my emotions when he could have just told me the truth. He knows that I feel more for him than friendship. I may have never come out and actually said that I love him, but Draco is very perceptive and would have had to have been blind and stupid to miss all my longing sighs and adoring looks. I can't believe that I have allowed myself to fall for a man who told me at wand's tip that he would not pursue a relationship with me. Twice.

_Maybe I still am pathetic. _

Just thinking the word pathetic again pulls me back to the present, and giving myself a quick once-over in the mirror, I storm out of the loo.

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you! Love to hear your opinions. I really do listen and take your thoughts into consideration as I work on this fic. After all, I want you to enjoy it as much as possible.


End file.
